Conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de Inui
by Ryo black devil
Summary: El final de las vacaciones a llegado, el colegio ha empezado y muchas personas han canviado, com Sakuno. El equipo se da cuenta y por ello hacen un pequeño juego, en el que tiene que conquistar a Sakuno o tomarse el jugo de Inui pero las cosas no acaban..
1. Chapter 1

**Conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de Inui**

Las vacaciones acababan de finalizar, era el principio de un nuevo año escolar. Como siempre había gente que se quejaba y otros que no

había mucho alboroto en el recreo, en los pasillos, etc...

Ryoma, Tomoka, Sakuno y los tres amigo iban a estar juntos otra vez menos Horio. En una clase completamente nueva, es decir , con nuevos compañeros, nuevo profesor, nueva clase, etc...

las clases comenzaron mal, los profesores tuvieron que gritar para que los alumnos se callasen, pero al fin pudieron comenzar

-bienvenidos al nuevo curso, espero que trabajen bien este año y que no sean holgazanes, espero que se porten bien y que no tenga que llamar ha vuestros padres, vale señorito Echizen- dijo mirando a Ryoma quien estaba ya durmiendo

-si, si lo que usted diga-

-bueno voy a pasar lista:

-Tomoka Osakada-

-si-

-Yuri Kaso-

-si-

-Midori Yuasa

-si-

-Kachiro Nima-

-si-

-Katsuo Kura-

-si-

-Ryoma Echizen-

-hmn-

-Sakuno Ryusaki

-...-

-Ryusaki-

de pronto se abrió la puerta y todos se encontraron con un chica de trenzas casi en el suelo

-llega tarde señorita Ryusaki-

-es que tuve que llevar a mi hermanito pequeño a la escuela, perdone no se volverá a repetir- dijo con su típica timidez

-veis, tenéis que seguir su ejemplo- dijo el profesor

-¿el de llegar tarde a clase?-contesto Ryoma un poco divertido, pero sin demostrarlo

toda la clase estalló a carcajadas, menos Sakuno que estaba avergonzada y el profesor

-señorito Echizen no comencemos mal este trimestre, así que por favor cállese-

-hmn-

-dios, porque me hace esto, yo nunca me he portado mal, porque pone a este mocoso en mi clase –dijo el profesor mientras se arrodillaba ante la ventana –me hizo pasa muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Ryoma no es un estorbo gritaron muchas chicas- es el chico más guapo, inteligente que he conocido en la vida –

-CALLENSE, él casi hace que me despidan, le dijo al director que no sabia ingles-

-por que no lo sabes-insinuó el nombrado

-a que juegas, sabes que puedo expulsarte-

Ryoma hizo su sonrisa arrogante- ¿a si? -

-¿profesor donde me siento? -Sakuno interrumpió la discusión, sabia que si seguían así las cosas empeorarían.

-bueno como veo que eres la única que no haces alboroto por Echizen, te sentaras a su lado-

-peroperoperoperopero- estaba roja, ella estaba enamorada de él desde hacia unos cuantos años

-no hay más que hablar-dijo

-pero profesor no hay más asientos libres aquí-dijo Midori, una chica de pelo largo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, figura esbelta, presumida, etc…

-es verdad, señorita Yuasa se sentara aquí-

-ni soñarlo-

Sakuno no quería sentarse al lado de Ryoma así que se armo de valor y le dijo- si quiere puedo sentarme aquí, así podré concentrarme mejor-

-como quieras-dijo finalmente el profesor

Sakuno se sentó en su sitio, lo había conseguido.

-continuemos con la lista:

-Sigu Iglee-

-si

-Diego Lacampo-

-si -

-Michelle Devoir-

-si

Etc…

Las clases comenzaron y acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que los profesores se pasaban los 55 minutos presentándose, dar un discurso, pasar lista, etc…. Y los otros 5 nos preparábamos para la siguiente hora

Todo los alumnos de esa clase eran los más avanzados respecto a las otras clases, por eso esa clase se hacia llamar _"la clase estrella". _Los mejores alumnos asistían en ellos, habia una lista donde te clasificaban según tus conocimientos

Ryoma Echizen era el mejor de la clase

Sakuno Ryusaki era la segunda

Yuri Kaso era la tercera

Midori Yuasa era la cuarta

Michelle Devoir era la quinta

Tomoka Osakada era la sexta

Etc….

Muchas chicas habían cambiado notablemente pero la que se destacaba más era Sakuno. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero mucho de los chicos estaban colados por ella.

También Ryoma había cambiado pero el seguía siendo igual o más popular que antes.

Les faltaba 4 años para graduarse. Según Eiji estos pasaban muy rápido

Había llegado la tarde, es decir, para la mayoría de alumnos irse a casa, y otros inscribirse en sus respectivos clubs

En este caso, en el club de tenis femenino, había recibido muchas muchachas, la mayoría era para estar con el equipo masculino de tenis

Sakuno también se había apuntado por él, pero se le daba fatal, aunque practicara nunca podría devolver correctamente una pelota.

Había una inmensa cola de chicas, por suerte Sakuno había ido a visitar a su abuela , y como estaba justo al lado, era la quinta en inscribirse. Se inscribió, cogió sus cosas y se fue a casa, pero en la salida había todo los titulares de Seigaku haciendo muchísimo alboroto así que se acercó

-que pasa sempais- pregunto tímidamente

-¿quien eres?- Dijo Momo

-soy Sakuno Ryusaki, la nieta de la entrenadora

-SAKUNO- gritaron Eiji, Momo y Oishi

-si- dijo sonrosada- ¿que tal?-

-estas muy guapa-dijo Eiji sin vacilar

-si, la nieta de la entrenadora se esta convirtiendo en una bella jovencita -dijo Fuji por detrás

-peroperopeor ququue deeeccciiis-dijo la nombrada totalmente roja

-por cierto ¿te has inscrito ya?- pregunto Oishi

-si-

-nosotros teneos que irnos, todavía no nos hemos inscrito-dijo Tesuka

-vale, hasta mañana- dijo Sakuno mientras comenzaba a caminar

-adiós-grito Eiji

_conversación de el equipo de tenis después de que sakuno se vaya _

_-_Ryusaki esta muy guapa- dijo Momo

-si, ha cambiado mucho des de la ultima vez que la vimos- dijo Oishi

-ahora es toda una muchacha- insinúo Eiji

-sempais de que habláis -pregunto Ryoma quien acababa de llegar pero no le hicieron ni caso

-si-dijo Kawamura

-me estáis escuchando- Ryoma no le gustaba que sus sempais no le hicieran caso

-anda, hola Ryoma -dijo Eiji -como has crecido, antes eras así y ahora eres así, que nostalgia- dijo mientras se echaba a llorar

-hola- fue lo único que dijo Ryoma

-tu nunca cambias -susurro Momo

-de que hablabais- pregunto Ryoma

-de Sakuno Ryusaki -

-hmn-

-¿no crees que es muy guapa? -preguntó Eiji

-no-

-no tienes gusto- dijo Eiji

-pero ¿Sakuno tiene novio?- pregunto Kawamura para si pero en voz alta

-no- contesto Ryoma rápidamente- es demasiado torpe

Ryoma al mirar a sus sempais que no decían nada, se encontró que todo tenia una gran sonrisa pícara

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Ryoma un poco asustado

-nada –comentaron

-Eiji no lo hagas-insinúo Oishi – no hagas lo que estoy pensando

-y que estoy pensando-insistió él con una súper sonrisa

Oishi le susurro una cosa al oído así que nadie lo escucho

-correcto-

-lo que se esperaba de la gold pair – dijo Fuji –pero no sois los únicos que han pensado eso-

Ryoma era el único que no sabia de que iba la conversación.

-hay un 99% de que lo que diga Fuji sea cierto- dijo Inui –entonces por que no jugamos a un juego

-que tipo de juego- insistió Momo

-conquistar a sakuno o…

-vale – chillo Eiji

-me parece bien –continuo Fuji

-o mi jugo- continuo Inui –quien no participe tendrá que tomar mi nuevo jugo especial _super inui juce _

-interesante-dijo Fuji

-Fuji , a ti te gusta este jugo, así que no tienes más que beberlo y no participar- dijo Momo y Eiji

-es verdad que me gusta el jugo, pero tengo ganas de jugar un poco con esa gatita- dijo su mejor sonrisa

Todo el equipo de tenis dio un paso atrás.

-no pienso participar-dijeron Ryoma, Kaido quien estaba escuchando todo desde el principio y Tesuka

-había un 90% de que dijeran eso, así que tomen- cogió de su mochila 3 frascos de un litro donde se podía ver un liquido de color azul cambiando a lila, después a rojo y así continuamente

-creo que voy a participar- dijo Ryoma, quien por nadie del mundo quería beber eso

-no tienes por que participar, no decías que nadie podría estar con Sakuno por que era muy torpe así que toma eso y ya se habrá acabado todo, - dijo Eiji tomando el frasco y se lo dio a Ryoma

-ni de coña, prefiero estar con ella que beberme eso

-pero si O'chibi participa tendrá más ventaja, ya que tienen la misma edad , van a la misma clase, etc…. Es injusto

-ssssssss- dijo kaido

-toma- inui le ofrecía el recipiente

-participaré-concluyó

-y tu Tesuka- pregunto Fuji

-…-

-entonces toma-dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa

-no-

-¿participaras? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-por cierto quien pierda también tendrá que tomárselo-

-QUEE- chillaron todos

-es para hacerlo más interesante

-y tu ¿participaras? –pregunto Kaido

-yo seré el arbitro –concluyo Iuni

-ni de coña, tu te bebes esto, par no participar –dijeron Eiji, Momo,Ryoma y Kaido

-peropero-

-Hazlo- dijo tesuka

-vale- dijo Inui, tomo el frasco y se lo bebió todo de un golpe pero pocos segundos después, cayo en el piso desmayado

-yo no me tomo eso ni loco-concluyó Ejii

-si- respondieron todos

-estáis preparados para comenzar el jugo- grito Eiji emocionado

-¡si!

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

**Conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de Inui**

Ryoma dijo que si al juego de sus sempais para no beber esa_ cosa_ pero no iba a jugar total Inui estaba tan mal que no podia ni moverse asi que no le haría tomar esa cosa. A quien le importaba la nieta de la entrenadora, era torpe, fea, tenia el cabello demasiado largo, era infantil, etc….

Solo tenia que seguirles la corriente a sus sempais y todo iría bien.

Iba de camino a casa cuando se encontró Sakuno tomándose un chocolate cliente en una terraza, parecía que esperase a algo o alguien. Se quedó alli observando lo que sus sempais habían dicho, era verdad que había cambiado, y que ahora era más guapa, también era verdad que era la única chica de la clase que lo dejaba en paz. Podría darle un poco más de atención, pero solo un poco.

Se iba a ir cuando alguien se tropezó con él

-hmn...disculpa-dijo Ryoma cortante

-lo mismo te digo- le contesto el otro individuo, aunque no lo miraba. De pronto grito- ¡Heru, amigo! ¿hace mucho que me esperas?- corrió a su lado, Ryoma solo observo la escena y después se fue a su casa

Ryoma parecía un poco molesto, le habían dado un golpe y no le habían pedido perdón de toda sinceridad. Llegó a casa, jugo un partido con su padre, se baño, comió y antes de irse a dormir tuvo una llamada de Eiji

-que quieres -dijo sin ganas

-o'chibi, quería preguntarte una cosa- dijo Eiji sin vacilar- tu no vas ha hacer nada ¿verdad?

-el que- insinuó

-lo de Sakuno-

-no, no me interesa-

-me alegro, así tendré más posibilidades- en la otra línea se podía oír a un Eiji muy contento-bueno pues adios -

-esp... -ya habia colgado, lo había llamado solo para eso, que tontería.

Al día siguiente, fue muy divertido

Esta vez, Sakuno llegó demasiado puntual, cuando entro a su aula estaba sola pero se encontró un ramo de flores en su pupitre. Su cara se puso roja, nunca había recibido flores, aparte de sus hermanos y su abuela.

Cogió el ramo de flores, eran hermosas, había 6 rosas azules, 4 rosas blancas, 3 rosas amarillas y en el centro una hermosa rosa roja.

Las observó durante unos cuantos minutos, pero la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Ryoma que fue directamente a su pupitre, des de allí Ryoma la estaba observando con su mirada gatuna dorada, Sakuno estaba inmóvil, que hacia Ryoma Echizen llegando temprano

Cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba, Sakuno enrojeció más de lo que estaba antes.

-bonitas rosas- fue lo único que dijo

-ggrraaccias- dijo Sakuno

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-cclarroo-

-ayer a quien esperabas-

-¿?- Sakuno no entendía de lo que estaba hablando

-ayer a la tarde estabas sentada en un café ¿a quien esperabas?- pregunto Ryoma ya al borde de la paciencia

Sakuno enrojeció aun más – pues a …..

-¿interrumpo algo?-habló una voz detrás de Sakuno

-si Fuji-sempai – dijo Ryoma, ahora molesto

-buenos días Fuji- sempai-

-te gustaron mis flores, Sakuno- dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Eerranna ttuyas – Sakuno tenia los ojos abiertos como platos

-es por lo de ayer, gracias por ayudarme a buscar un regalo para mi hermana-dijo Fuji acercándose a ella, a punto de darle un beso

Ryoma aclaro su garganta en signo de que el también estaba allí

-todavía sigues alli Ryoma –pregunto Fuji con su sonrisa que daba un pelin de miedo, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debiera

-si- contesto cortante –así que eras tu al que ayer esperaba Ryusaki-

-Si, ¿algún problema?-dijo Fuji abriendo sus ojos azules

Sakuno avecinó una pelea así que – ¿ yy lle gusto a tu hermana eell regalo?–

-si- Fuji le dio una gran sonrisa

El timbre sonó, los alumnos iban entrando y ya era hora de que Fuji fuera a su clase

-ya te puedes ir- dijo Ryoma que seguía sentado en su pupitre

- bueno, adiós pequeña Sakuno,- le dio un beso en la frente

Todos los alumnos que acababan de entrar se habían quedado de piedra (también Sakuno y Ryoma)

A Ryoma le parecía estúpido que a Fuji le gustara una chica menor que él y además era le nieta de la entrenadora, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo

–si Fuji le gusta Ryusaki, no tenemos posibilidad- dijo un compañero de clase

-¿tu crees que le gusta?- dijo otro

-es imposible que a Fuji le guste una niña tan fea como esa-intervino Midori

-pues que lo sepas, Ryusaki es muy guapa- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez – y también muy dulce

-tenéis un muy mal gusto- concluyó Midori

Sakuno se había convertido en una estatua de piedra

-Sakuno,¿estas allí?, ¿ hola?- dijo Yuri –Tomoka no reacciona-

-déjame a mi- Tomoka se hizo paso y le susurro algo a la oreja

-grito Sakuno

-lo ves, era pan comido- concluyó Tomoka

Yuri y Tomoka eran muy buenas amigas de Sakuno, aunque muy escandalosas

Yuri era bajita y siempre había considerado a Sakuno como una hermana, tenia el cabello negro corto y los ojos lilas, su piel era marrón .

Tomoka era igual que Sakuno (de altura) tenia el cabello marrón atado en dos coleta, tenia los ojos de color marrón y una peca al lado del ojo.

Dos minutos después de que Sakuno gritara apareció el profesor, así que las clases comenzaron.

Ryoma no le hizo mucho caso al profesor ya que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos

_Pensamientos de Ryoma _

Porque le pregunte eso, a mi que me importa su vida. Fuji no pierde el tiempo, a atacado muy directo, por que le pidió a Ryusaki que le ayudara a comprar un regalo, y justamente ayer

Sin duda Fuji no pierde el tiempo

Pero por que me preocupo por eso, a mi que me importa

_Fin_ _Pensamientos de Ryoma _

-Echizen-dijo el profesor –Echizen –repitió- ECHIZEN-chillo

-hmn-

-esté atento en mis clases- dijo el profesor – repite lo que le acabo de decir-

-este atento en mis clases- repitió Ryoma

Toda la clase comenzó a reír

-CALLAOS, Echizen serás tutor de Ryusaki en ingles, porque le va justito, solo saca ochos-

-como quieres que Ryoma enseñe a alguien así- dijo Midori al lado

-profesor, si quieres le puedo enseñar yo- dijo un alumno

-o yo- dijo otro

Todos los chicos se peleaban para ver quien le enseñaría

-esta bien-dijo Ryoma

Toda la clase se sumió en un gran silenció

-muy bien-dijo el profesor. Y prosiguió su clase

A la hora de comer Eiji corrió a la clase de Sakuno

-Sakuno ¿es verdad que O'chibi te va a dar clases de ingles?-pregunto Eiji asustado

-ssii- dijo Sakuno

-pobrecita, va estudiar con el frío O'chibi - la abrazó y empezó a llorar al estilo anime pero el pensaba –_traidor-_

Después Eiji fue a buscar a Ryoma, ya que le iba a decir 3 palabras bien claras

-O'chibi eres un mentiroso-dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

-¿?

-dijiste que no jugarías-volvió a decir -por que ahora eres su tutor

-las noticias vuelan. Me lo he vuelto a pensar, es verdad que es mona y es la única que no me molesta. Además no soy el único que ha actuado ya, Fuji-sempai quedó con ella ayer en una cafetería –dijo indiferente –y hoy le ha regalado un ramo de flores

-como se esperaba de Fuji- dijo Momo por detrás –sabe como tratar a las damas, por cierto como es que has cambiado de opinión Ryoma-

-hmn - y se fue

-eso no es una respuesta –grito Momo

_-pero también la besó-_pensó Ryoma_ -si sigue así, Fuji va a ganar -_

Fuji estaba al lado de la pista de tenis esperando a que Ryoma viniese

-hola Fuji- sempai- dijo el muchacho

-hola Ryoma, tengo que hablar contigo- Fuji le señalo un árbol -vamos

Ryoma se fue a comprar una ponta de uva y fue donde Fuji le había indicado

-que quieres-

-es mi presa, no dejare que la toques- dijo fuji con una de sus sonrisas que daban miedo

-mmm... quiero hacerte una pregunta- fuji asintió -¿que pasaría si un profesor y una alumna de la misma edad están en una casa completamente solos?

Fuji abrió sus ojos. Ryoma esbozó una media sonrisa y se fue

Momo y Eiji estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, mirando como Sakuno practicaba, se veía muy bien con el nuevo uniforme deportivo: era una camiseta de tirantes blanca con rayas rojas y una falda bastante corta roja

sus corvas se veían mejor y sus piernas eran muy bonitas

-¿que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Oishi por detrás

-aaaaaahhh-gritaron los chicos- nnoossottros nnaddaa

-¿en serio? Pensaba que os mirabais a Sakuno

Eiji tomó esta oportunidad y salió asta las canchas de tenias femeninas

-SAKUNO, Oishi me esta dando uno de sus sermones- Eiji abrazó fuertemente a Sakuno

-cálmate, Eiji- sempai -dijo Sakuno con su dulce voz-dime lo que ha pasado

-pues...

-Eiji eso es hacer trampa- dijo Momo corriendo hacia ellos, seguido por Oishi. Eiji se escondió detrás de Sakuno y le tiró la lengua a Momo

-ya paren de jugar-grito Tesuka -prepárense para el entrenamiento

-Ryusaki tu abuela hoy no vendrá, me ha pedido que te acompañe a casa y le traiga unos documentos así que espérame a la salida

-vale-

Tesuka se fue y Sakuno pensó que este día había sido muy extraño

_conversación de Tesuka, Momo y Eiji _

-eso es hacer trampa, eres el capitán y por eso te lo pide a ti

-a callar

-tss, es injusto eso es jugar con ventaja -murmuró Momo

los entrenamientos pasaron bien, el único que había faltado era inui, que todavía no se había recuperado de su jugo. 15 minutos antes de acabar se oyó un gran alboroto en las pistas de tenis femeninas, pensaron que podía ser importante, así que se dirigieron allí

-las mujeres siempre hacen mucho ruido- puntualizó Ryoma

-por cualquier cosa-dijo Momo

a medida que se iban acercando vieron muchas chicas agrupadas. Al llegar vieron un niño de 6 años con el cabello castaño y los ojos rubís detrás de un joven de 17 años de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color

-que guapos son-chillaban las chicas

menos sakuno que parecía bastante irritada

-que haces aquí- dijo finalmente sakuno

-esto se pone interesante- susurro Fuji

-solo venia a visitarte, porque hacia tiempo que no pasaba a recogerte

-por que ayer no llevaste a Natsu a la escuela, te tocaba a ti-

-es que tenia prisa y Natsu te quiere como madre-

-y a ti como padre, esa no es una escusa-

Todos los presentes estaban totalmente rojos menos Tesuka

-vvooossottroos yya lloo hhabbbeeeis hhecchho-tartamudeo una chica inquieta por la respuesta

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Sakuno

-puueess esso, - gritó una chica-sexo

Sakuno enrojeció de seguida y el chico se echo a reír

-qquuee estaaaiss ddiiicciendo-exclamó Sakuno-estos dos son mis hermanos

todos dejaron caer un suspiro de alivió

-es que se parecían tanto, el niño y tu, que pensamos que era tu...-dijo Eiji

Natsu se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor

-hola, yo soy Yuki Ryusaki, y el es mi hermanito pequeño, Natsu Ryusaki

Sakuno frunció el seño – nuestro hermanito - -me debes un helado de vainilla y chocolate por haberte hecho un favor...-

su hermano le dio un beso en toda la miejilla y dijo- gracias hermanita

Natsu que era muy celoso también quiso darle un beso a Sakuno asi que se lanzó y le dijo- yo también quiero

Sakuno lo cogió en brazos y le dejó le la besara en la mejilla

-que tierno- dijo Eiji con los ojos llorosos

-es hora de ir a casa – concluyó Yuki -ve a cambiarte-

Sakuno corrió a los vestuarios y Natsu la siguió, pero todas las demás chicas la siguieron para hacerle un montón de preguntas

-que morra tiene ese niño, puede ver como su hermana se cambia-dijo Eiji haciendo pucheros

-que tal Tesuka- dijo Yuki

-hola-

-¿lo conoces? -Dijo sorprendido Momo

-vosotros debéis de ser el famoso club de tenis de que tanto habla Sakuno-

-supongo- dijo Kawamura

-Yuki espérame, tengo que llevar algo a tu abuela- dijo Tesuka, mientras se iba

-vale- dijo -mmmmm... veo que estáis interesados por mi hermana- ahora se dirigió directamente a los demás

-¿como lo has sabido?- pregunto Eiji quien estaba seguro que no se notaba

-ayer escuché toda vuestra conversación-

-¿aaaaaaaa?- exclamaron todos

-pero mi hermana es MIA, y no se la pienso dar a nadie-dijo con una cara divertida -y menos a vosotros, si la queréis venidla a buscar, pero nunca perderé

-ni nosotros tampoco- dijo el más inesperado, Ryoma- Ryusaki no puede amar a su propio hermano

-es verdad, pero quien dice que soy su verdadero hermano -pregunto

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de Inui**

c a p i t u l o 3

- y por cierto ¿todavía llamas a mi hermana por el apellido? Pues lo tienes claro - concluyó

- mira que tu llamarla por su nombre original , que común -Ryoma siempre decia la ultima palabra

- ¿ que dijiste? -parecía un poco molesto

- nada -

- así que te gusta tu hermana - dijo Fuji - entonces deberías vigilarla un poco

- ya lo hago Fuji syusuke -

- mm así que tu eres el misterioso chico que nos seguía

- si.. -

- Natsu , ¡no!, devuélvemelo

Se veía a Natsu corriendo por la pista de tenis con algo en la mano y a una Sakuno roja corriendo detrás de él.

Después de correr, Natsu se dirigió hacia Yuki

- ¿ Qué quieres Natsu ?

Natsu le entrego un sujetador negro. Yuki giro la cabeza y vio Eiji, Momo, Kawamura y Kaido rojos,( los otros como tenian hermanas o primas (Ryoma)ya les daba iguala l ) i n s t a n t e , Y u k i l o s v i o y s e e c h o a reír

- Yuki devuélvemelo - Yuki hizo lo que Sakuno le pidió como le enseñas eso a tu hermano

- pero si ha sido el que me lo a traído - insinuó con total inocencia

- no me fastidies - giro la cabeza y vio Eiji, Momo, Kawamura y Kaido rojos. Sakuno al principio no lo entendio, pero Eiji le señalo el sujetador, y ella también enrojeció

- y y y y o o o y y y y o o y y o y o y o y y o y o y o y o o y o y y o y o y o y y o y o y o y o y o y o y o - Sakuno no aguanto más la presión y se echo a correr hacia el vestuario de las chicas

- lo que nos espera en casa - dijo Yuki a Natsu, aunque este no lo entendió

los titulares también se fueron a cambiar, ya que era la hora de irse a casa .

- Yuki cuando estemos en casa le contare todo a la abuela -dijo Sakuno

- n o o o o, a la abuela n o o o o o o o o o -dijo Yuki suplicando

- no bajes la guardia - dijo Tesuka

Natsu iba agarrado de la falda de su hermana y miraba a Tesuka con ojos de análisis

al llegar a casa de Sumire, se encontraron n una gran sorpresa, Sumire estaba en bañador con su más fiel enemigo Ojii (entrenador de la Rokkaku) , y con 5 maletas al lado

- hola chicos - dijo sumire -

- a a a b b u u e e l l l a a a - dijo sakuno sorprendida, claro, su abuela raramente se ponia bañador

Tesuka y Yuki giraron la cabeza , no por que sea su entrenadora / abuela sino por que daba vergüenza y otras cosas. Que solo de imaginarlo ya te venían escalofríos.

Natsu miraba a su abuela con cara de que no la entendía

- que haces vestida así?- pregunto finalmente Sakuno

- que se piensa que es joven... -dijo Yuki siendo sarcástico pero sumire le dio una buena torta

- no te metas con tu abuela - le replico esta

- ten los documentos que me pidió - dijo Tesuka cortando aquella maravillosa conversaión

- gracias Tesuka - dijo sumire bueno me acaban de informar que he ganado un viaje a Hawai

- QUUEEE! - gritaron los nietos, Sakuno con espanto y Yuki con ilusión

- ¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿ Por que? ¿Tú? ¿Como? ¿Donde? ... -Sakuno se estaba volviendo loca , hacia muchas preguntas

- pues el ¿Que? y el ¿ Donde? es que me voy de viaje a Hawai, el ¿Cuando? este sábado, el ¿ Como? En avión, el ¿ Por que? Por que he ganado dos boletos y el ¿Tú? Si yo, entendido

Sakuno movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación

- me alegro - concluyo Sumire

- ¿ que te vas este sábado? - grito Sakuno, ahora ya lo había asimilado todo

- si -

-peropero peroperopero... -

- nada de peros - aclarando a Sakuno

- ¡yuju! una semana sin la vieja - Yuki recibió otra torta

- no es solo una semana serán dos semanas

- ¡ dos semanas! - gritaron otra vez los nietos

- es el paraíso - chillo Yuki, Sumire no tardo en darle otra. Yuki ahora tenia 3 chichones en la cabeza.

-mañana preguntare al equipo si alguno de ellos puede alojarlos en su casa - dijo Sumire

- pero ya somos adultos para quedarnos solos -

- justamente por eso lo hago puntualizo Sumire -, de Sakuno me fío pero de ti no

- pero no les molestaremos dijo Sakuno quien le preocupaba que los sempais pensaran, eran buenos amigos no quería estropearlo todo por un estupida petición de su abuela

- seguro que no les importa - dijo Sumire como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- pero -cuestiono ella

- no te preocupes dijo Sumire tranquilizándola

- y por si algún caso también le podemos pedir al equipo de Rokkaku concluyo Ojii, quien no pintaba nada en esto pero estaba escuchando desde un principio.

- eso es verdad dijo Sumire

Tesuka estaba escuchando la conversación, podía ser una gran oportunidad para él. Es verdad que nunca estuvo interesado o en chicas ya que todas eran muy escandalosas pero era solo un juego, además a quien no le gustaba molestar a Yuki con el tema de su hermana. Él ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Ryusaki sensei, si quiere pueden venir a mi casa - dijo Tesuka con la voz más tranquila del mundo mis padres no están así que no es un problema

- entonces bien concluyo Tesuka

- lo has hecho adrede - dijo Yuki su surrando

- quien sabe

Yuki estaba que mordía pero le vino una aparición enfrente

- no podrá ser - objetó Yuki tenemos un pequeño problema

Todos se giraron

- Natsu no quedra irse, se acuerdan de la ultima que paso en casa?

- no me la recuerdes - dijo Sumire es verdad no pueden irse a ningun sitio yuki comenzaba a ver el paraíso

- si quiere puedo venir 3 dias aqui - dijo Tesuka pero después no puedo.

- si y mil veces si - dijo ya más tranquila Sumire - no quiero dejarlos solos, especialmente a él señal o a Yuki

- me alegro -dijo ya satisfecha sumire

- si quiere puedo pedir al equipo que cada dos dias se quede una persona, seguro que no les molesta - pregunto Tesuka

- si quieren me harían un gran favor

- Tesuka por que das ideas insinuó molesto Yuki

- bueno gracias Tesuka, ya te puedes ir, sino llegaras tarde dijo sumire guardando todas las cosas

- vale - contesto Tesuka

Tesuka se fue pero la cosa no se termino allí

- ¿abuela me vas a dejar con ellos? - pregunto Sakuno Atónita

- si, ¿porque? ¿ tienes algún problema? preguntó ya con su tono habitual

-bueno es que ellos son chicos y yo soy una .. - dSakuno no pudo acabar

- ¡ SAKUNO QUE QUIERES DECIR! ¡ NO ME DEGAS QUE QUIERES HACERLO; MIENTRAS NO ESTOY! - gritos su abuela

Sakuno , sin hacerse esperar enrojeció en seguida

- yoyoyo nnonno qqquissse decir essso - ese susurro casi inescuchable, tranquilizo a Sumire - mme refería a que no me podrán ayudar con eso del menstruación o la depilación, me siento muy incomoda

- aaaaaaaaahhhh si solo es por eso, no pasa nada - dijo Sumire

- pero. -

- ya te las arreglaras

-abuela- sakuno estaba triste


	4. Chapter 4

C o n q u i s t a r a S a k u n o o e l j u g o d e I n u i

c a p i t u l o 4

El día siguiente fue lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sakuno llego al colegio una hora antes de que empezaran las clases, y en la puerta de la escuela se encontró algo muy peculiar.

Todos los titulares estaban delante del colegio

Eiji y Momo molestaban a Ryoma, Tesuka comentaba cosas del equipo con Oishi, Fuji le había dado una raqueta a Kawamura y este decía ¡buring! ¡buring!

Los únicos que faltaban eran Inui y Kaido

Inui estaba todavía inconsciente del jugo que había tomado. Por ese mismo motivo nadie pero NADIE quería beber ese jugo. Y kaido estaba entrenando cerca de un rio

-mira quien esta aquí -dijo Fuji

-¡buring!- grito Kawamura- ¡sin ti es aburrido nena!

Todos lo miraron con unos ojos muy grandes y Sakuno que se acercaba le sonrió de manera dulce, ella sabía que cuando Kawamura tenía la raqueta era otra persona, aunque no pudo evitar un tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-¡nena deja a esos palurdos y vente conmigo! grito todavía más alto -ayúdame a calentar ese cuer...

-vale-Sakuno respondió con una sonrisa. Unos se lo tomaron muy a pecho

- me nos estas llamando palurdos -grito Momo

-Sakuno eres muy joven para salir con el- concluyo Oishi

- Sakuno puede salir con quien le de la gana ¡vale!- grito Eiji- pero ella seguro que no está interesada en salir con Kawamura insistió

Sakuno se había perdido en la conversación,- ¿de qué hablan?- Sakuno pensaba que Kawamura le había pedido consejo igual que Fuji

-¡están celosos nena!

Ryoma ya se estaba cansado de tanto grito y tanto Sakuno, así que le quito la raqueta a Kawamura

-algo para tu hermana o tu novia? Si quieren los puedo ayudar a todos, son mis sempais i mis amigos- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de triunfo después de eso se marcho

-que inocente es -dijeron todos como quien no tiene remedio

en clase, sakuno parecía estar muy ausente. El profesor tuvo que llamarla 3 veces antes de que le respondiera

-lo siento profesor, estaba distraída a Sakuno le resbalaron unas cuantas lagrimas

- ne pleure pas ryusaki (no llores ryusaki), le film n'est pas si mauvais que ça (la película no es tan mala -

-lo siento señorita,-Sakuno no lloraba por eso. Pensaba en lo de su abuela, que se marchaba al extranjero, odiaba que la dejaran sola, recordaba que por dejarla sola sus padres habían fallecido hacía dos años.

-señorita quiere que la acompañe al lavabo, a lavarse la cara -dijo Tomoka

-oui, mademoiselle Osakada, merci-

Tomoka y Sakuno salieron de clase, pero no precisamente fueron al lavabo. Tomoka quería despejarla un poco, por eso se la llevo a la terraza, pero esta resultaba estar ocupada

-Ryomaaa-sama-grito Tomoka

-hholla -dijo Sakuno

-hmn-

-bueno si no te importa no quedamos aquí-dijo Tomoka

-nnooo, Tomo no queremos molestar -dijo sakuno rápidamente, sinceramente no quería estar alla

- no molestáis -dijo Ryoma

Tomoka se sentó e hizo signo de que Sakuno hiciera lo mismo

comenzaron a hablar:

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto Tomoka

-nada, solo estoy cansada

-si, por eso estabas llorando- dijo sarcásticamente - es por que se acerca la muerte de tus padres, ¿verdad?

-si y no-

-¿?  
>-mi abuela se va durante dos semanas de viaje y nos deja solos...<p>

-tendrías que estar contenta por ella

-si, pero Tomo sabes que desde entonces odio que me dejen sola

- es verdad, ¿porque no te vienes a mi casa?

- lo haría con gusto pero no puedo dejar a mis dos hermanos solos, ademmas Teessuukkaaa vvienne a cuuuiiddaarnos- Sakuno hablo asi al final por que todavía no podía creérselo

-¡QQQQQQQQQUUUUEEEEE! -

-no grites Tomo-

-tengo que decírselo a Yuri-grito Tomoka mientras corría hacia la puerta

-esp...-

algo le había impedido que continuara con la palabra.

Ryoma había escuchado toda la conversación, todavía no creía que su capitán hubiera actuado ya.

Sakuno no sabía quien la sujetaba al principio pensaba que era un secuestrador de niñas y que se la iba a llevar para así venderla como esclaba o para otra cosa( ya imagináis)

pero se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser ya que estaban en un octavo.

-made made dane-le susurró al oído

en ese momento los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron como platos y la piel se la puso de gallina

-qu…qu…que ha…haces-preguntó sakuno

Ryoma se preguntó lo mismo, que era lo que hacía

-¿qu…quee qu…qui…quieres? –tartamudeo Sakuno

-Esta tarde, comenzamos las clases de inglés-era más una orden que una afirmación.

Ryoma se fue sin decir nada más, ni dejo que Sakuno le diera una mera respuesta.

Sakuno se quedó perpleja, por el hecho que Ryoma se le acercase a hablar. Ella todavía no se daba cuenta de que esta tarde tenia clases con Ryoma.

Toco el timbre para la siguiente hora, Sakuno bajo de la azotea toda roja y fue directa a su clase. Allí la esperaban Yuri y Tomoka:

-Sakuno-grito Yuri abalanzándose sobre ella –¡no!-

Sakuno un poco asustada pregunto-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡NO!-grito sin soltarla

-Tomoka que le dijiste-pregunto Sakuno

-yo no dije nada-disimulo esta

-Tomoka me ha dicho que te vas a fugar con Tesuka- susurró Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos-¡no quiero que te vayas!-grito

Toda la clase la miro y Sakuno enrojeció

-así que te vas-insinuó Midori, una de las mas populares de la clase

-nononononono-dijo rápidamente Sakuno

Yuri subió la cabeza y le dijo-¿enserio que no te vas?-pregunto inocente

-claro-le sonrió esta

-oooohhhhh que pena – respondió Midori

-¿Qué dijiste? –grito enfadada Yuri-no te atrevas a repetirlo-

-Oooooohhhh que pena-dijo Midori vacilante

Yuri estaba a punto de pegarle una bofetada a midori pero llego el profesor

-te salvo la campana-contesto Yuri

-pequeña pero matona-dijo silbando Tomoka

Yuri odiaba a Midori con toda su alma

Midori odiaba a Sakuno, ya que estos últimos años había atraído mucho la atención con su actitud de niña pequeña, y más estos últimos días.

-hello boys and girls(hola chicos y chicas-dijo el profesor-la próxima semana habrá un test de repaso, de lo que hicimos el año pasado-

-nooooooo-gritaron todos los alumnos

-yes-dijo el profesor

En otro sitio Fuji hablaba con Sumire, para los entrenamientos pero surgió el tema de quedarse en casa de Sakuno

-Syusuke ¿tu podrías quedarte en mi casa cuidando a sakuno y a sus hermanos?

-claro-dijo este –encantado-

Pero de pronto llego alguien que también quería quedarse

-yo también puedo-dijo eiji –además me arregla ya que estoy peleada con mi hermana, y sería bueno que por un rato me fuera de casa-

-claro, entonces ¿Por qué no os quedaseis los dos? Dos son mejor que uno

-por supuesto, así será más divertido nya –dijo eiji

-si, por que no –respondió Fuji

Fuji y Eiji salieron del salón y se dirigieron a su clase

-era mentira-dijo fuji

-¿?-

-lo de tu hermana –

-me descubrieron-dijo ejij con una sonrisa

-ja esto va a ser interesante-

-que el mejor gane –grito Eiji

Y de allí salió una profesora con gafas y un vestido horrendo diciendo –cállense, es hora de clase, no estamos en el recreo-

-aaaa si lo siento-dijo eiji

Las clases acabaron, así que todos los alumnos recogieron y fueron a sus casas

Sakuno también recogió sus cosas, ya que los entrenamientos todavía no habían empezado, pero se encontró a Ryoma esperándola a la salida

-¿llegas tarde?-dijo este

-¿perdona?-dijo sorprendida Sakuno

-en la azotea dije que hoy comenzaríamos las clases

-pu…pues te…tengo qu…que a…avisar a m…mi a…abuela-

-ya la avisé-

-pu…pues va…vamos-

Así que Sakuno y Ryoma fueron a la casa de este para comenzar las clases de inglés, pero para la buena/mala suerte de Sakuno la cosa no acabara allá

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**conquistar a sakuno o el jugo de inui**

**capitulo 5**

Iban directamente a casa de los Echizen, se notaba a leguas que sakuno estaba a punto de colapsar y desmayarse, ya que no era costumbre que estuviera con ryoma, a diferencia de esta, Ryoma estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, ya que la casa de ryoma estaba muy cerca de la escuela

-entra-dijo Ryoma, (él no sabe tratar a una chica )

Sakuno paso en ese grandioso templo, que comparado a su casa este era un palacio

-Ryoma ya estás en casa? que tal fue con la...- Nanjiro se había quedado de piedra y con la boca abierta, había una jovencita muy guapa al lado de su estúpido hijo, se puso de pie y corrio hacia estos- cómo te llamas? cuanto tienes? cuanto mides? que talla de sujetador utilizas?...- su mujer le había dado una torta

-made made dane, viejo pervertido- dijo Ryoma

Sakuno estaba roja, nunca había conocido a la familia de Ryoma, eran raros pero daban la sensación de comodidad

-bienvenido a casa Ryoma, quien es esta muchacha tan guapa?-pidió Rinko, su madre

-aaahhh lo siento, yo soy Sakuno Ryusaki , encantada- Sakuno dio una de sus mejores sonrisas

-eres la nieta de la entrenadora?- pregunto Nanjiro mirándola de cerca

-s...si- dijo esta

- eres mucho más guapa que ella - Nanjiro volteo y se fue

- vas a quedarte a comer?- pregunto Rinko

-no no no- dijo Sakuno varias veces- no quiero molestar

-hija no molestas, al contrario, sería un placer tenerte entre nosotros- insinuó esta -pocas veces Ryoma invita a una chica a casa, para no decir nunca

- el profesor me pidió que le ensenase ingles- dijo Ryoma- no es por nada mas -

- s...si s...solo es p...por eso-dijo Sakuno roja pero bajo la cabeza, solo era por eso no había otro motivo y eso la ponía triste

-si, será solo por eso- dijo Rinko guiñándole el ojo a su hijo, el cual le apareció un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-subamos -dijo este

-v...vale-

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de Ryoma, allí sacaron sus libros y comenzaron a estudiar. La tensio en ese cuerto era grande, Sakuno estaba demasiado nerviosa y Ryoma pasaba de todo aunque queria tener una conversacion con ella, aparte de el estupido cabo de una hora, Ryoma ya estaba harto, aunque Sakuno lo entendía bastante rápido, el odiaba ser profesor de inglés, aunque solo quedaban 3 paginas para acabar de revisar todo lo del examen.

Sakuno estaba leyendo algo del cuaderno cuando una frase le llamo su atencion-I love you and I need you - Ryoma al escuchar eso una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto

-I love you and I need you- repitió esta

- ¿sabes lo que significa?

-si, significa "te quiero y te necesito"-

- así que me necesitas y además me quieres, interesante- dijo este observándola

-n...no no quise decir eso - reclamo Sakuno enrojecida y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación

-pero lo acabas de decir- se divertía molestándola, era como molestar a su hermano pero mil veces mejor

-lo d...dije po...porque esta e...escrito en el l...libro-respondió esta, ya no aguantaba más.

-¿a no? entonces ¿no mueres por mí?-dijo Ryoma todavía más divertido

-así es, y...yo n...no muero por t...ti-

-vale, vamos a ver cuánto tardas en sucumbir ante mí -susurro Ryoma, para si, sakuno no llego a oírlo. Este se sacó su fiel gorra, después se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme, es decir, la chaqueta, y finalmente la camisa blanca. Su facciones no hicieron esperar, un cuerpo totalmente envidiable estaba delante los ojos de Sakuno quien no tardo en enrojecer.

Sus hombros eran anchos y musculosos, pero que al solo ser un adolecente, le quedaba de perla. Sus abdominales eran admirables, se notaba que hacia deporte. Sus brazos que también eran musculosos, podían elevar a una mujer con solo una mano. Así es como Sakuno podía describir al cuerpo que tenía enfrente suyo.

-¿y que tal, te lo esperabas así?-pregunto Ryoma

-t...t...tapate -dijo tartamudeando Sakuno mientras bajaba la cabeza

-hmn-

-n...no lo d...digo e...enserio-dijo esta, aunque parecía que fuese al revés

-no parece que te moleste-Ryoma se acercó a ella

Sakuno no aguantaba más, sentía como el calor aumentaba en esa habitación donde solo un chico y una chica estaban solos. La palabra _solos _retumbaba como un eco en su cabeza. Esta se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y se encamino hacia la puerta, Ryoma quien estaba atento a todos sus movimientos, vio como esta se negaba a mirarlo y además que se marchaba, esto lo irrito y su ego aumento.

Sakuno estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió que esta se cerraba de golpe, se giró mientras su corazón aceleraba el pulso y fue allí cuando vio la sonrisa arrogante de Ryoma que no dejaría que abriera la puerta y menos todavía dejarla salir.

Sus dos manos se posaron a cada lado de la cabeza de sakuno apoyándose en la puerta. Ryoma sintió la respiración acelerada de sakuno en su cuello, eso le provoco cierta excitación. Era cierto que solo vivía por el tenis, pero no era de más divertirse un poco

Sakuno no podía dejar de mirar al chico que tenía delante de ella.

-¿anda, porque no te quitas la ropa?-pregunto Ryoma, quien se moría de ganas de ver ese cuerpo.

-n..no-

-entonces no me queda más remedio que sacártelo-dijo este mientras intentaba sacarle el lazo rojo con la boca. Al conseguirlo una parte del sostén de Sakuno pudo distinguirse

sakuno al instante se tapó con las manos esa parte, reaccionando así para intentar escapar.

Por buena suerte de ella y por mala suerte de él, una persona intento abrir la puerta, Ryoma no pretendía abrirla, pensó que al no poder se iría, pero no fue así este al no poder entrar empujaba más fuerte.

-¡Kochimae, abre la puerta!-se oyó alguien gritar des de fuera

- maldita sea-susurro Ryoma para sí, dejando por fin a Sakuno libre, esta no tardo en recoger el lazo rojo que permanecía en el suelo y ponerselo

Ryoma abrió la puerta a medias, un chico de la misma edad que el estaba enfrente la puerta

Este era alto, con cabellos rojos alborotados, ojos marrones, alegre y divertido

-¿que quieres?-pregunto molesto

-vamos a jugar un partido-grito el otro individuo

-estoy ocupado-

-si solo estabas durmiendo-insinuó- anda déjame entrar

kintaro empujo la puerta muy fuerte para asi poder pasar , alli es cuando vio a una chica muy roja.

-¿anda pero tú no eras la chica de las bolas de arroz?- dijo este sin importarle nada mas -¿ me podrías volver a hacer unas como esas? estaban deliciosas-

-g...gracias-respondió esta

-¿por cierto que haces aquí?-

- nada que te importe- añadió Ryoma que había sido completamente ignorado, dijo eso mientras cerraba la puerta-ahora vete, molestas-

Kintaro se giró hacia su amigo- ¿porque? quiero quedarme un poco mas-

-estamos estudiando-Ryoma estaba molesto, su fría mirada lo fulmino, solo que el otro no le hizo ni caso

- entonces os ayudo-dijo finalmente sentándose en la silla en que se sentaba Ryoma -anda ven-dijo mientras miraba a Sakuno, la cual asintió- Kochimae es ser muy frio-murmuro para si

Ryoma estaba molesto, muy molesto, primero los interrumpía y ahora no quería marcharse. kintaro miro el ejercicio que tenía que explicar a Sakuno, durante 5 minutos lo miro atentamente hasta que al fin dijo- no lo entiendo -

-made made dane -dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante

- por cierto Kochimae, ¿qué hace sin camisa?-pregunto este

-tenia calor-contesto levantado los hombros

-entiendo-dijo este -yo también tengo calor-dijo este levantándose, mientras se sacaba su camisa blanca quedando así sin nada

Kintaro tenía un buen cuerpo, era muy parecido al de Ryoma. Solo que este tenía más músculos en los brazos de tanta gimnasia que hacía. Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron, eran idénticos, se volvió un lindo tomate mientras le salía humo de la cara, volvió a bajar la mirada

- no me acuerdo de tu nombre, ¿me lo podrías repetir?-pregunto Kintaro

-s...soy S...Sakuno R...Ryusaki- respondió, pero no lo miro a los ojos, tenía demasiada vergüenza

-aaaaaaaahhhhhh, encantado de volverte a ver saku-chan, yo soy Kintaro Tooyama-dijo este alegre, Ryoma le molesto tanta confianza entre esos dos y que sakuno se volviera roja solo al verlo sin camiseta -¿no tienes calor?- volvió a preguntar-¿porque no te sacas la camiseta?-pregunto inocentemente

sakuno no podía más, todo había cambiado, se alivió cuando Kintaro llamo a la puerta pero ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, tenía dos hombre delante de ella casi desnudos, como quería dios que soportara eso. Se volvió a levantar esperando a que Ryoma, al estar su amigo no le impediría nada, pero se equivocó

- ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto este

-p...pues-no sabía que responder

-¿saku-chan, te sientes incomoda?-pregunto kintaro con inocencia

Sakuno no contesto, tenía unas ganas enormes de salir de allí, pero por lo que veía, no podía. Esta se giró y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente se había encontraba. En todo ese instante no levantó la cabeza

Kintaro y Ryoma comenzaron a hablar de tenis, mientras se sentaban en la cama. Allí es cuando el cielo se ilumino para ella, correría hasta llegar a la puerta y allí saldría. Así fue que los miro de reojo, aunque al verlos tan poco cubiertos volvió a desviar la mirada. Conto hasta tres para salir disparada pero mientras corría una mano la detuvo haciendo que callera en el regazo de Ryoma

-chica lista -insinuó este

-déjala salir-dijo KIntaro un poco preocupado por esta

Ryoma no le hizo ni caso, solo miraba a Sakuno con sus ojos ámbar los cuales intimidaban a Sakuno.

-porque no me dejas a mí también- dijo Kintaro, en único que entendió esas palabras fue Ryoma

-ni soñarlo-

-pero...- kintaro no estaba dispuesto a ceder, cogió a sakuno y la estiro hasta que estuviera entre los dos. en ese momento Sakuno estaba muy roja y no sabía que pensar. Aunque en el fondo estar entre dos hombre no la molestaba aunque deseaba gritar. Ryoma miro a Kintaro con frialdad, quien este le dio una sonrisa divertida

sakuno logro zafarse de esos agarres y se puso de pie.

-adiós-dijo está caminando para ir a la puerta

-¿no pensaras ir así?-pregunto Ryoma divertido

-que...- Sakuno se giró para preguntarle pero allí vio el lazo rojo que tenía que estar en su vestimenta, ¿cuándo se la habían sacado?

Ryoma se puso en pie y miro directamente los pechos de Sakuno, entonces pregunto- ¿no sales?

-d...devuélvemelo-intento decir Sakuno pero los nervios se la comían, entonces para su suerte kintaro le cogió el listón y se lo entrego

-tienes que ser más amable, Kochimae-

-hmn-Ryoma se volvió a sentar en su cama -lo fastidiaste -murmuro este

Kintaro lo escucho pero no le hizo ni caso -Saku-chan estas muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre?-Kintaro que estaba delante de esta le toco la frente-¡estas hirviendo!-

kintaro se puso la camisa y le dio a Ryoma otra para que hiciera lo mismo-espérame aquí, voy a buscar agua para que te refresques -abrió la puerta y se marcho

Ryoma nada interesado, volvió a ponerse la camisa, y miro directamente a Sakuno- made made dane-

-y...yo n...no...- Sakuno no se sentía bien, sentía como la fiebre le subía

-continuemos-ordeno este

Sakuno lo miro, que quería decir "continuemos"?,

lo veía borroso hasta que no aguanto más y se desmayo. Ryoma corrió a ayudarla, la levanto y la puso sobre la cama y corrió a avisar a su madre

Cuando Sakuno despertó se sentía mareada, a su lado se encontraba Ryoma, Rinko y Kintaro

-gracias-dijo tímidamente Sakuno sentándose

-¿te encuentras bien pequeña?- pregunto Rinko preocupada

-si, aunque todavía un poco mareada - respondió

-me alegra-

-Saku-chan nos preocupaste-grito Kintaro

-l...lo siento-dijo esta

-es mejor que llame a tu abuela para decirle que te encuentras mal y que te venga a buscar-mientras decía esto salía del cuarto de su hijo

-vale-contesto

-saku-chan ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto Kintaro

-si gracias-contesto

-made made dane-dijo Ryoma

-Kochimae se mas amable, se acaba de desmayar-dijo Kintaro mirando a Ryoma el cual solo giro la cabeza

se quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Rinko apareció en la habitación

-tu abuela esta todavía en la escuela, me dijo que te vendrá a recoger dentro de 2 horas, así que te quedaras a cenar aquí-dijo Rinko

-vale-contesto

Bajaron todos al comedor donde allí los esperaba un delicioso manjar: arroz, pescado, huevo frito, un poco de verduras y de postre un delicioso flan.

El salón era grande con varios muebles y un suelo de madera, Sakuno observaba cada rincón de esa sala, ya que no había tenido ocasión de verla bien. Kintaro tenia que irse, ya que si no su padre se enfadaría

-Saku-chan espero verte pronto –le dio un beso en la mejilla y después le susurro algo al oído con picardía –que te lo pases bien, saku-chan, pero me debes una –

Sakuno enrojeció, dando a entender que lo había entendido. Ryoma un poco molesto, se pregunto que diablos le había dicho, pero por su ego no pregunto.

Kintaro se marcho y todo el mundo se sentó en la mesa

-¡buen provecho!-dijeron todos

Comieron en silencio, ninguno tenia ganas de hablar, menos Nanjiro que se moría de ganas de molestar a su hijo. En el postre Nanjiro comenzó a hablar

-y dime ¿solo habéis estudiado?-

Sakuno se atraganto con un trozo de flan

-puede-desafío Ryoma

Nanjiro se quedo de piedra y su esposa solo abrió sus ojos

-entonces…-intento hablar su padre pero una voz fue interrumpida

-¡SAKUNO! ¡RESPONDE!-una voz se oyó desde la puerta

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

**conquistar****a****sakuno****o****el****jugo****de****inui**

**capitulo 6 **

-¡SAKUNNO! ¡RESPONDE!- una voz se oyó desde la puerta

Todos los que estaban presentes se levantaron de la mesa, para ver quien era el hombre que gritaba, aunque este entró por la puerta sin esperar a que nadie lo invitara.

En el salón apareció Yuki, un poco alborotado, iba todo mojado porque hacia unos minutos había comenzado a llover

-Sakuno- grito este, parecía realmente preocupado

-¿si?- pregunto Sakuno

-Natsu, Natsu...-no podía acabar la frase, estaba demasiado cansado

-que pasa con natsu- pregunto Sakuno

-natsu se ha desmayado, tiene mucha fiebre- grito de repente Yuki - yo... no se que hacer, tengo miedo

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron desmesuradamente, se asusto. Cogió la mano de Yuki y salio corriendo de la casa dejando atrás sus cosas y a la familia Echizen .

-esp….-la madre no llego a tiempo- tu mochila -susurro

Yuki y Sakuno corrieron un buen rato asta llegar a su casa , Natsu se encontraba en su cama, estaba todo sudado y rojo, respiraba entrecortadamente.

Sakuno al verlo se dirijo a el, le toco la frente y vio que estaba ardiente, le pidió a Yuki que trajera agua fría y una toalla para ponérselo en la frente. Al ver que había recuperado un poco, salio corriendo hacia la casa de un medico que era uno de los amigos de su abuela. Luego de correr unos cuantos Kilómetros, por fin llego a casa del medico, llamo rápidamente a la puerta donde la atendió un hombre mayor, de unos 60 años, medio calvo, un poco gordo y con bigote blanco

-por favor... ayúdame -Sakuno hablo entrecortadamente, estaba cansada por el gran maratón que había corrido

-¿en que puedo ¿servirte?- pregunto el anciano

-Natsu...mi hermano... tiene mucha fiebre y le cuesta respirar -hizo una pausa -por favor ayúdeme -mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla

-no te preocupes pequeña-

El medico cerro la puerta, no sin antes haber cogido su maletín medico. Fueron a la casa de Sakuno, el medico reviso a Natsu para saber si tenia algo grabe, por suerte solo tenia fiebre, Sakuno cuido de el toda la noche, aunque Sumire estuviera en contra.

Al da siguiente, Sakuno tuvo que ir a la escuela dejando a Natus con una amiga, ella no estaba de acuerdo de dejar a su hermano con una amiga pero ella tenia que ir a la escuela, así que no tuvo mas remedio

Por el camino se encontró con Tomoka y hablaron de Natsu

-y dime, ¿seguro que estará bien?-pregunto Tomoka

-no lo se –A Sakuno se la podía ver triste

-aaahhh-grito tomoka-Ryoma-sama

-hmn-Ryoma paró en seco al oír a esa chica, giro lentamente y vio a la niña gritona y a la nieta de su entrenadora, se acerco lentamente a la segunda y le entregó su mochila, con todos sus cuadernos dentro

-arigatou Ryoma-kun -dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrosaba

-hnm-

-¿Sakuno como es que Ryoma-sama tiene tu mochila?-pregunto Tomoka

-bueno, es que ayer fui a estudiar a su casa - Sakuno recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior y se volvió roja

-¡QUE FUISTE A ESUDIAR A SU CASA!¡y no me avisaste! -grito Tomoka sorprendida y claro, enfadada

-lo siento-dijo Sakuno bajando la cabeza –el profesor lo obligó

Ryoma arrugó un poco la frente, a el nadie lo había obligado, lo había hecho por gusto. Pero se le arrugó todavía más cuando vio a Eiji corriendo hacia ellos como un desesperado.

-¡Sakuno! ¡o'chibi! -grito mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sakuno quien se estaba asfixiando-tengo buenas noticias para ti

-sem...pai...me...ah...ogas-

Eiji la soltó y comenzó a saltar como una rana, mientra, Sakuno intentaba recuperarse y Ryoma lo mataba con la mirada

-hola sempai- dijo Ryoma con tono recriminatorio

-¡el Ochibi ya habla!, esto es un milagro, gracias dios- Eiji dijo esto mientras se ponía de rodillas y miraba al cielo, como rezando

A todos los presentes le vino una gotita detrás de la nuca

-¿sempai que querías?-pregunto Sakuno

-nada de sempai solo llámame Eiji

-Eiji-sempai

-no, solo Eiji

-Eiji-kun?-

-Eiji

-lo siento, no puedo-suspiro resignada

Eiji peso un rato y dijo- vale, Eiji-kun esta bien- después de eso, Eiji se acercó al oído de esta y le susurro algo, Ryoma estaba muerto de celos y Tomoka gritaba quien sabe que .

Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y pego un grito de alegría.

-no me lo puedo creer-

-¿quieres ir conmigo?-dijo Eiji mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se rascaba la cabeza

-claro-Sakuno lo abrazó muy fuertemente ¿-cunado lo supiste? -

-ayer, pero no tenia tu números de teléfono. Entonces nos vemos el Sábado a las 5

-lo siento, pero el Sábado mi abuela se va y Te...su...ka bien y, no se si tendré tiempo de ir, lo siento -Sakuno hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa

-no te preocupes, de igual forma yo me quedo durante dos semanas en tu casa, no hay problema, podemos ir cuando gustes, el Miércoles por la tarde que no tenemos clase o... que os pasa-pregunto Eiji extrañado, ya que el rostro de Sakuno y Ryoma había dibujados dos interrogantes

-¿Vienes a mi casa ?-pregunto Sakuno sin salir de su asombro, no recordaba haberlo invitado

-¿no te lo ha dicho tu abuela? -sakuno nego con la cabeza - se le debe haber escapado, bueno es que yo y Fuji vamos a cuidaros en estas dos semanas que tu abuela se marcha, en verdad solo iba a quedarse Fuji pero como me pelee con mi hermana tu abuela acepto, además dice que el trabajo de dos es mejor que el de uno…. Bla bla bla - Eiji se los miro a los dos, y no pudo contener la risa, se echo en el suelo de tanta risa pero es que la cara de los dos pequeños era tan graciosa que era imposible no echarse a reír

-eiji-sempai l...lo q...que acabas d...de deccir es que F...Fuji-sempai Y tu v...van a v...vivir conmigo?

-exacto-Eiji ya se había tranquilizado-y es Eiji-kun -

-lo siento-

-no deberían estar en clase -pregunto Fuji que estaba al lado de Eiji, el cual del susto se tiro al suelo

-no des esos sustos-le dijo Eiji todavía en el suelo

- lo volver hacer, las veces que haga falta, nunca me canso de hacer esto- la sonrisa de Fuji daba miedo

-tsk, otro- soplo Ryoma

-le acabo de decir a Sakuno que esta semana nos quedaremos en su casa-dijo Eiji

Sakuno estaba un tanto confundida, no era capaz de analizar tanta información. De repente Tomoka le toco la espalda, Sakuno se giro y la vio con una gran sonrisa

-¿que pasa?-preguntó Sakuno.

-es que acabo de ver algo muy interesante-digo su amiga-tus hermanos salen en la revista "girls" en la sección de TOP chicos

-?-Sakuno tomó la revista que tenía Tomoka y la leyó. Ponía ' la pareja perfecta para una mujer, el primero, un joven adolescentes de 17 años, atento, atractivo y con muy buen ojo para todo, simpático, gracioso, etc... todo lo que una chica puede desear, por otra parte un niño de 6 años, atractivo, tímido, dulce, cariñoso, amable, y ganas de abrazarlo, también es un buen partido. Una pareja de hermanos completamente diferentes que aran felices a tods '

-a que son geniales-grito Tomoka emocionada

Sakuno no parecía contenta, arrugo la revista mientras se la pasaba a Tomoka, volteo para que nadie la viera y susurro-los voy a matar

-¿porque? -pregunto esta vez Eiji, que era el único que la había oído

-por...porque esto fue escrito hace cinco días-los ojos se le humedecieron-y...

Delante de ellos el timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases, reaccionaron al cabo de segundos y se echaron a correr para intentar llegar a tiempo para buena suerte de Ryoma, Tomoka y Sakuno llegaron con 7 minutos de retraso y el profesor los dejo entrar, en cambio, para mala suerte de Eiji y Fuji llegaron 10 minutos tarde y se quedaron a fuera.

Conversación de Eiji y Fuji

-¿que le dijiste a sakuno? - pregunto Fuji

-es un se-cre-to -dijo Eiji con una gran sonrisa-nya y nunca te lo diré

-como quieras-Fuji en ese momento abrió los ojos -pero no pienses que esto se acaba aquí, yo también tengo un as en la maga

-¿y dime que es?- el gato de Eiji hizo que su oreja fuera mas grande para así escuchar mejor

-no pienso decírtelo- Fuji volvió con su sonrisa habitual

-anda ya, dímelo, dímelo -Eiji siguió un rato así

Claro esta, Fuji nunca se lo diría a Eiji

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que venia continuación era todavía mas impresionante, un niño rubio con quien había jugado Ryoma en las nacionales se acerca a ellos tranquilamente

-hello-

Eiji y Fuji quedaron tan estupefactos que no consiguieron contestarle, este se dirigió a su nueva clase, la de Ryoma

Toco a la puerta y entró allí se encontró con todos los alumnos y la profesora que esperaban a que se presenta

- hola me llamo kevin soy un estudiante de intercambio proveniente de estados unidos, jugué contra Ryoma en las nacionales, y vengo para derrotarlo, me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, espero que me tratéis bien y que sea un buen compañero-dicho esto se sentó en el puesto libre que quedaba al lado de Ryoma, aunque la profesora no se lo hubiese dicho

- espero que seáis buenos compañeros-dijo la profesora

Las clases continuaron normales, claro que con muchos mas murmullos de parte de los alumnos

CONTINUARA

PREGUNTAS:

¿Involucro a Kevin en la competición?

PREGUNTAS QUE SE SOLUCIONARAN PRONTO:

¿Qué le dijo Eiji a Sakuno?

¿Qué As tiene Fuji?

¿Qué pasó en las vacaciones, entre Kevin y Sakuno?


	7. Chapter 7

**conquistar a sakuno o el jugo de inui **

**capitulo 7**

-aaahhhhh la del boca boca -por fin Kevin se acordaba, pero no precisamente como Sakuno esperaba y todavía menos que lo gritara a los 4 vientos

la clase quedo en completo silencio, un silencio bastante perturbador para Sakuno.

Sakuno estaba roja, nerviosa...si hubiese sido Tomoka y hubiese tenido mas voluntad le hubiera partido la cara pero como estamos hablando de sakuno Ryusaki eso no podía pasar

-e...ese fue mi p..primer beso -dijo ella, no quería admitirlo pero lo había dicho tan abiertamente que no pasaba nada si puntualizaba un poco

Kevin la miró con el seño fruncido diciendo -¿y?- e hizo entender que no le importaba. Entonces el rubio se giró y comenzó a hablar con Ryoma sobre tenis, claro, que el ultimo estaba un poco furioso, que Ryusaki ya hubiera besado a alguien que no fuera el y más que fuera uno de los que enfrento en la nacional

para Ryoma es como si el rubio quisiera vengarse de el por haberlo derrotado, aunque cuando fue a America se porto muy bien con el, asi que no lo entendía ¿lo había hecho adrede besarla? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿a el que le importaba? Total, aquella mísera competición era un juego para no beber el estúpido jugo de Inui

Sakuno quedo en shock, vale aceptaba que el haya dicho que casi se ahoga y que la a besado ¡pero pasar de ella, cuando le dijo que era su primer beso! eso no lo aceptaba, aunque ahora no salía de su trance. No fue la única que quedo en shock todas las chicas de la clase también les paso, solo que en este caso reaccionaron y se aproximaron al chico.

-¿quien te crees que eres?-preguntó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes

-si, como tienes la osadía de decir eso y pasar de todo-

cada chica iba diciendo sus comentarios, unos más fuertes que otros, aunque el rubio pasaba olímpicamente de todo y eso las cabreo más. La aura que rodeaba a esas colegialas se iba haciendo más densa, negra y muy peligrosa.

Muchos lo veían y decidieron salir de clase y ver lo que pasaba desde alli, claro que no fue el caso de Kevin ni de Ryoma

-eres un hijo puta, un carbón, un imbécil de mierda, un capullo, un mamonazo, un...-Yuri no sabia que insultos mas decir.

-eso es muy bueno,-dijo triunfante Midori-el primer beso de la tonta Ryusaki fue un boca a boca y encima este verano-comenzó reírse como una desesperada aunque nadie le hizo caso. Todos estaban pendientes del rubio

Los insultos no cesaban,

-tonto, inculto, sabiendo, egocéntrico, maniático, espantajo, niño de mama, niño de papa, niño mimado ...- eso lo dijo una chica muy estudiosa que sabia muchas palabras cultas pero fue interrumpida por Kevin

-Yo no tengo padres, es decir soy huérfano. -el las miro a todas y puso una sonrisa arrogante, entonces continuo- Mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre contuvo una enfermedad después de jugar contra el padre de Ryoma, Nanjiro Echizen

Eso afecto muchísimo a las chicas, y decidieron consolarlo como un niño pequeño. Kevin siempre había vivido así, con la lastima de los demás.

-y que, que no tengas padres-Sakuno se veía triste, y nostálgica -no te mereces el afecto de nadie, eres odioso. Acaso, has intentado superarlo..

Tomoka y Yuri se miraron un poco tristes ya que sabían lo que Sakuno sentía, total ella tampoco tenia padres. Y una de las cosas que más odiaba era que le tuvieran lastimas.

-claro que lo he superado, no tener padres es lo mejor del mundo, nadie te dice lo que tienes o lo que debes hacer, eres libre- Kevin parecía ser sincero, y no demostraba ni pizca de tristeza- y la gente te trata mejor, recibes mas cosas

Sakuno lo miró a la cara, se acercó a el asta llegar a su altura y lo que vino después sorprendió a todos, ella, Sakuno Ryusaki, le dio una bofetada, bien merecida.

Kevin, un poco perplejo, se la devolvió. Quedando los dos con una mejilla roja.

-eres un imbécil- le grito con los ojos llorosos

Toda la clase estaba mirando, muchos fuera del aula. Nunca habían visto a Sakuno así. Y a muchos les daba pena, lastima, etc…

Kevin parecía muy molesto, nunca una chica lo había pegado. Y por si fuera poco el también lo había hecho. Siempre había menospreciado a las mujeres, por lo débiles que eran pero ella a pesar de serlo defendía sus derechos y opiniones aunque no fueran los mismos.

Esa niña estaba tan furiosa que sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas. Aunque se la veía realmente adorable vista así. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a nublarse por otros de lujuriosos. Esa niña podía hacer que se retorciera de placer, y no solo el lo pensaba, sino todos los demás hombres que estaban presentes. Hasta Ryoma se dio cuenta de ese echo y mira que ese chico era muy despistado. Además la respiración profunda y entre cortada de Sakuno no ayudaba en nada.

De un momento a otro, Sakuno se desmayo, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Había caído al suelo delicadamente. Parecía una flor que caía suavemente en el agua, arrancada lentamente por el viento. Sus dos mejores amigas fueron auxiliarla y vieron que esta tenía mucha fiebre cosa que pareció preocuparlas. Por suerte alguien dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y la cargó para llevarla a la enfermería. Ese personaje no era ni mas ni menos que Ryoma Echizen, por mas que fuera imposible el la llevó a dicho lugar. Aunque Yuri lo odiaba por una vez en su vida le dio las gracias, ya que ella no tenia la suficiente fuerza para cargarla. Kevin también despertó de su trance y los siguió.

Al llegar a dicho lugar la enfermera los atendió preocupada, ya que Sakuno no era la chica debilucha que enfermaba porque si. En cierto modo tenia razón. Todos esperaron a que les dijeran que tenía su amiga. La respuesta no tardó en llegar

-primero de todo ¿Porque Ryusaki tiene una marca roja en su mejilla?

-bueno...eh...Kevin le dio una bofetada

Todos miraron acusadoramente a este, pero el les enseñó la marca roja en su mejilla, que igual que Sakuno seguía presente.

-como es posible- dijo espanta da la mujer

la enfermera hizo cara de pocos amigos y dijo- jovencito a las mujeres no se las pega-viendo que Kevin estaba un poco arrepentido continuó preguntando a los presentes -¿sabéis si Ryusaki tuvo fiebre uno de estos días? -

-si, ayer por la noche- dijo Ryoma que había estado toda la tarde con esta. Aunque los presentes pensaron mal. Como no, un chico y una chica por la noche, digamos que no había muchas respuestas posibles

-q..que le has hecho a sakuno-dijo sonrosada Yuri imaginando cosas no debidas, pero asta le enfermera pensó mal

Ryoma los miró con cara de pocos amigos-No es lo que imaginan

-si, entonces que es-dijo Tomoka con tono burlesco-

-vino a estudiar -respondió este

Todos se miraron entre si, aunque ahora todo tenia sentido. Además no se imaginaban a Sakuno haciendo ese tipo de cosas, asta Kevin pensaba igual

-¿y pasó la noche en vela?

-Si, ella me dijo que su hermano había caído enfermo y ella lo había estado cuidando toda la noche-dijo Tomoka recordando lo que Sakuno le había dicho

-se la nota muy cansada

Ryoma y Kevin viajaban en una galaxia apartada de esa, solo observaban a Sakuno respirar y ver como aveces se movía para estar mas cómoda, aunque ella era inconsciente de ese echo estos chicos tenían las hormonas alborotadísimas. Deseaban tirarse a esa cama y comerse la viva. Kevin solo la conocía de hacia un par de minutos y de haberla salvado en la playa pero ya tenia fantasías eróticas con ella y Ryoma no era la excepción

Esto había comenzado como un simple juego pero ahora era mas que eso, esa niña le estaba sacado todos los instintos masculinos que tenia, ahora entendía a su padre por esas tontas revistas aunque era mucho mejor vivirlo que mirarlo

Los dos salieron de la habitación para calmarse un poco y poder pensar con claridad. Las chicas que los acompañaban hicieron lo mismo. Aunque parecía bastante enfadadas. Lo que paso después, fue una sorpresa para ambos, una tormenta se desataba delate de ellos, la atmósfera se puso mas densa

-que os pasa par de tontos e insensibles-dijo Yuri denotando que estaba furiosa -¿es que no sabéis lo que es la caballerosidad?-

Tomoka parecía menos enfadada- son unos cerdos -

Por mala suerte para ellas los chicos seguían en ese mundo de placer, sus acciones no habían dado el efecto esperado, sino al revés parecía que ese pensamiento se le pegaba mas a la cabeza. Por suerte sus sempais aparecieron en ese instante.

-¡o'chibi, esta mañana nos emos encontrado con Kevin!-gritó Eiji. Luego se dio cuenta de que el susodicho estaba presente. Entonces los miró y luego miró a las chicas, repitió dichas acción unas cuantas veces asta que preguntó- ¿que hacéis aquí?

Las chicas explicaron todo a Eiji y Fuji que no había dicho nada asta ese momento. Los dos mayores se asombraron por lo dicho. El pelirrojo se echó a llorar y su compañero abrió sus bonitos ojos azules.

Kevin había escuchado la explicación de sus compañeras. Su orgullo quedó hecho pedazos y se sintió muy culpable. El nunca iba a admitir abiertamente que se sentía triste y solo sin sus padres. Cuando era pequeño su padre nunca le había dado afecto y como carecía de madre nunca fue realmente feliz. Además su padre lo único que le enseñó fue el tenis. cosa que ahora le gustaba mucho, no podía quejarse.

-lo siento-el rubio bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

Yuri al ver que realmente no estaba fingiendo se calmó, porque si no hubiera echo eso lo hubiese estrangulado.

-Kevin-sama no te preocupes, seguramente si le pides perdón a Sakuno ella te sonreía y te perdonara.

Ryoma que hacia rato que miraba la escena comenzaba a cabrearse, con Kevin por decirlo eso a Ryusaki y con Fuji, que lo estaba mirando con una de esas sonrisas.

-o'chibi, pobre Saku-chan - Eiji no cambiaba, tan efusivo como de costumbre.

-Eiji-sempai ¿que le dijiste a Ryusaki esta mañana?-

El pelirrojo quedo sorprendido, se esperaba todo tipo de quejas o argumentos menos eso. A Tomoka le brillaron los ojos. Yuri y Kevin no entendían nada y Fuji volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa siniestra

-¡O'chibi esta enfermo! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! –el neko estaba corriendo de un lado para otro como si hubiera fuego

-tsk molesto- susurro el ambarino

Tesuka apareció por el pasillo, tan educado y respetado como siempre. Fuji lo saludo como de costumbre, mientras que los otros solo hicieron una señal con la cabeza. Luego entró en la enfermería. A ninguno se le hacia raro verlo por allí, ya que la profesora Sumire siempre le pedía a el que fuera a ver como estaba su nieta cuando esta se hacia daño, cosa muy común en ella. Lo que no esperaron era ver salir a Tesuka con Sakuno en la espalda

-tesuka-sempai p…puedo yo sola- dijo Sakuno intentando bajar y con las mejillas sonrosadas, por la fiebre y por la vergüenza

-todavía tienes fiebre-respondió

Ella bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro. Luego le susurro un "gracias" y después le dio un pequeño besito en su mejilla. Cosa que molesto mucho a los presentes, tanto femenino como masculino. Ya que hacia cinco minutos las clases habían acabado.

Sakuno durmió mucho rato

Sakuno volvió a dormirse en la amplia y cómoda espalda de su sempai.

-t…t…tesuka –la cara de Eiji estaba echa un tomate –e..eso es t..t..trampa

El de anteojos no le hizo ni caso, pero si le sorprendió ver al prodigió un poco alterado y con los ojos abiertos, poco comun en el.

-que pasa Syusuke-

-nada de que preocuparse- este volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a dedicarle una sonrisa a su capitán – al menos por ahora

Tesuka no le dio mucha importancia a su amigo, asi que se hizo paso entre la gente para poder llevar a Ryusaki a su casa. El prodigio seguía mirándolo intentando descifrar las intenciones de Tesuka

-Sakuno con el capitán- dijo Tomoka con estrellitas en los ojos-¡eso es tener suerte! –

-espero que este bien-dijo la más pequeña, es decir Yuri –su abuela se va mañana

-piensa que igualmente tiene a Yuki -

-eso es lo que me preocupa- dejó caer un suspiro

-el capitán Tesuka y la dulce Ryusaki, no se ven nada bien -dijo un muchacho que andaba por allí

Los presentes se fueron marchando a sus respectivos hogares y otros a sus respectivos clubes. Menos los de tenis ya que su entrenadora y su capitán no estaban asi que las clases habían acabado. Ya todos se habían enterado de lo de Tesuka y Ryusaki, muchos de ellos todavía no se lo podían creer.

-no me lo puedo creer-dijo Eiji en el suelo como deprimido.

-si, yo tampoco me lo esperaba -dijo su pareja de dobles

-made made dane.-

-calla Echizen que le tienes envidia -dijo Momo riendo

Ryoma no le gustó esa insinuación pero no contesto. Era verdad que le tenia envidia a su capitán.

En otro lugar Tesuka habia llegado a sub destino, la casa de los Ryusaki. Entró y lo que vio lo horrorizó. Su profesora estaba bailando un baile tipico Hawaiiano, con traje y todo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto se habría quedado ciego, pero Tesuka solo cerró fuertemente los ojos y subió las escaleras para dipositar la enferma en su cama. Sumire ni los escuchó entrar. Al llegar a la habitación la dipositó en su cama y la arropó. Se iba a ir cuando pensó que dormir con uniforme debía ser muy incomodo. Volvió al lado de la cama, sacó la manta y la miró de arriba a bajo, si alguien se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer lo matarían vivo pero como eso nunca iba a pasa poco importabas

Primero le sacó los calcetines, los doblo y los dejó encima de una silla. Despues le sacó la cinta roja que componía la parte superior del uniforme, dejando ver un poco el inicio de sus pechos, le sacó la falda, sus piernas bien tornadas, lisas y suaves se dejaron ver. Cuando iba a sacarle la camiseta alguien abrió la puerta.

En esos pocos segundos, Tesuka casi tuvo su primer ataque cardiaco, seguro que ahora lo culparían de violador o pedófilo. Se giró lentamente y vio a su entrenadora borracha como nunca. Suspiro, si hubiera sido Yuki lo hubiera matado.

-que pasa Tesuka ip -dijo sumire

-nada- contesto serio como siempre

-te gustaría ip hacer lo mismo ip conmigo-contesto mientas iba desabrochando su camisa blanca. Tesuka se horrorizo asi que intentó detenerla, el problema es que la vieja se desplomó encima de nuestro capitán. este intento sacarla pero el peso de su entrenadora era muy grande asi que no pudo. Por suerte, en ese momento apareció Yuki para ayudarlo

-¡T..T...TESUKA!-grito Yuki-¡que haces! nunca pensé que tuvieras gustos como esos, pero ahora entiendo porque eres tan rarito - Natsu estaba escondido detrás de Yuki

-es Gay- afirmó el mas pequeño

-Natsu ¿sabes lo que significa? -preguntó su hermano sorprendido

El afirmó con la cabeza -significa que tiene gustos diferentes -

A Tesuka y a Yuki se le cayó una gota estilo anime. Al final Yuki ayudó a Tesuka a salir de allí y a meter a su abuela en su cuarto. Luego bajaron los tres al comedor para preparar la comida, el problema llego cuando ninguno de los tres sabia nada de cocina.

continuara

Avance

¿Tesuka con nata en la cara? ¿Yuki y Natsu con harina y huevos por el cuerpo? ¿ Eiji y Fuji haciendo fotos para despues colgarlas por internet? y los mas importante ¿ la cocina echa polvo ? ¿que había pasado mientras las dos mujeres dormían?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello y gomenasai tarde mucho en actualizar

No subí antes por dos simples razones :

-La primera es que estoy enferma y casino puedo escribir

-La segunda es que mi ordenador funciona cuando le da la gana

bueno sin demorar aqui dejo el capitulo 8 de conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de inui

**conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de Inui**

**capitulo 8**

A Tesuka y a Yuki se le cayó una gota estilo anime. Al final Yuki ayudó a Tesuka a salir de allí y a meter a su abuela en su cuarto. Luego bajaron los tres al comedor para preparar la comida, el problema llego cuando ninguno de los tres sabia nada de cocina

Los tres se miraron, el más pequeño levanto los hombros y las manos haciendo un signo de que no tienen remedio.

-Tesuka ¡como es que no sabes cocinar que deshonra!- dramatizó Yuki y apuntandolo con un dedo

Este solo los fulminó con la mirada. Eran identicos, fueran o no de la misma familia. Si el sabia que Yuki podría no ser de la familia, este ya se lo había dicho pero ninguno de los dos sabia que tan cierto era esa afirmación.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea bastante sensata, abrir la nevera y ver lo que había en esta. Hizo esa acción y lo que encontró no fue precisamente mucha cosa, solamente un puñado de tomates, una botella de leche, un par de yogures, una ensalada en mal estado y bacón.

Miró a los hermano que estaban delante de él y tranquilamente les preguntó

-¿Quien se supone que va al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la comida?-

Los susodichos se miraron, después lo miraron a él y al mismo tiempo respondieron – la abuela o a veces Sakuno-

Tesuka casi mata a alguien esa noche. Se calmó y pensó, quien del equipo de tenis sabría cocinar, y enseguida fue desechando gente.

Momoshiro: si viniera a enseñarles se lo comería todo

Kaido: no se lo imaginaba haciendo las labores de la casa o cualquier cosa parecida

Inui: este podría prepararle uno de sus jugos y dárselo

Echizen: era demasiado pequeño para saber de esas cosas

Eiji: tenía cuatro hermanas más una madre, seguro que él no hacía nada

Solo quedaba Fuji, Oishi y Kawamura.

Primero llamó al experto, es decir Kawamura, pero resultó que el restaurante estaba lleno. Estaba seguro que si le hubiera pedido ayuda el hubiese venido corriendo, pero no era tan importante para que él no ayudara a su padre y viniera aquí

Después llamó a Oishi pero por mala suerte salió hacía pocos minutos y su madre aseguró que no volvería hasta dentro de una hora y media. Así que al final tuvo que llamar al que menos quería ver, Fuji. Solo de pensarlo le dio un pequeño escalofrio, pedir ayuda a Fuji es como cavar tu propia tumba en un cementerio. ¡Era de locos! Pero no tenía otra opción, sino no podría comer esa noche.

Agarró el teléfono con sus manos y marcó el numero indicado. Sonó unas cuantas veces y luego una voz contestó. Era Fuji.

-Al habla Syusuke-

-hola soy Tesuka-

-hola Tesuka, que sopresa, no me lo esperaba ...-

-si si, necesito tu ayuda Fuji -

-el grandioso Tesuka necesita mi ayuda, interesante -en su voz se oía un deje de diversión y eso dio miedo al otro sujeto -que necesitas, estoy a tu servicio

-necesito que vayas a casa de Ryusaki y traigas unas cuantas cosas-

-que cosas-

-un par de ingredientes para cocinar y un libro de recetas-

Se pudo oir unas cuantas carcajadas, supo que unas eran de Fuji pero las otras le eran familiares pero no reconocía quien era.

-ok ahora vengo, no te preocupes Tesuka aquí vienen los expertos-

-TÚ…-Fuji ya había colgado, Tesuka se maldijo interiormente, podría haber llamado a cualquiera y solo estaba ese tipejo. No le desagradaba su amigo, eran compañeros de equipo desde hacía unos cuantos años, pero cuando Syusuke quería ser cruel podía hasta matar un perro sin tocarlo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, más o menos, cuando el timbre sonó. Yuki fue para abrir mientras que los otros dos se quedaban sentados. Aparecieron dos individuos, uno era Syusuke Fuji y el otro era Eiji Kikumaru eso provocó una nueva pregunta a Tesuka. ¿que hacía Eiji en casa de Fuji?

-Que hace él aqui-no preguntó, sino que exigió una explicación

-bueno, veras el estaba en mi casa para hacer un trabajo que nos pidió la profesora como castigo por haber llegado tarde - explicó Fuji

-mentira, ahora quiero la verdad -

-como se esperaba de nuestro capitan -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientas abría sus ojos - estábamos hablando, solamente eso -

Tesuka no le dio mucha importancia y le pidió que le diera lo que le había pedido, aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando puso todos los ingredientes encima la mesa.

harina, nata, huevos, aceite, pasta, carne, fresas, y algunas cosas más

-¿que vamos ha hacer con nata? -preguntó Yuki

-un pastel nya-respondió Eiji

Natsu se relamió los labios, mientras que Tesuka que volvía a pregunta porque había llamado a Fuji.

Fuji cogió el libro de recetas y buscó una en especial, la cual encontró en unos segundo "de primero pasta a la carbonara, de segundo filete con patatas y de postre pastel de fresas"

Eiji lo miró con una gran sonrisa, mientras que tesuka lo mataba con la mirada. Los dos Ryusaki miraban ese escenario un poco apartados, aunque ya los habían conocido en la escuela de su hermana no acababan de fiarse de ellos

-¿Comenzamos?-preguntó Fuji con su típica sonrisa

-vale

_Después de 30 minutos _

Tesuka se encontraba manchado de nata por toda la cara mientras fulminaba a los dos hermanos

-a vosotros que os pasa- preguntó bastante molesto- no entendeis lo que significa "sin jugar"?

Los dos hermanos estaban peor que Tesuka, con toda la harina y los nuevos echados por encima

Mientras tanto nuestros queridos Fuji y Eiji hacían unas pequeñas fotos, para después chantajearlo. Adivinad quien tuvo esa genial idea, por supuesto que fue Fuji.

Eiji todavía no podía creer que el capitán fuera tan inocente, detrás de ese cascaron era un niño asustado. Eso si jamas de los jamases le diría eso a la cara, porque sino ya podía correr por su vida.

Natsu estaba muy contento porque sabía muy bien que en la vida podría volver ha hacer lo que acababa de pasar, eso sí sabía muy bien que después de esto la abuela se enfadaría mucho. Aunque ahora le importara bien poco.

Por otro lado estaba Yuki, que rezaba para que las dos mujeres de la casa no despertaran ahora, sino ya podía ir despidiéndose de su actual vida porque iría directo al mismísimo infierno.

La cocina era un verdadero campo de batalla: huevos en las paredes, harina por todos los lados posibles, la mesa era una mezcla entre azúcar, pasta, nata, huevo, harina y un sin fín de cosas indescriptibles, que si Inui hubiese estado presente, la vida de cualquier ser humano estaría en peligro. Ahora el dilema era, ¿Cómo recogerían todo esto, sin que la abuela y Sakuno se enteraran? Realmente no había forma alguna, asta que Yuki tuvo una idea

-y si cambiamos la casa, seguro ni se dan cuenta

-¿enserio?- dijo Tesuka con sarcasmo- ¿crees que ni Ryusaki ni Ryusaki-sensei se van a dar cuenta que la casa esta cambiada?

Yuki pensó un rato, después miró a su hermano el cual le dijo que estaba loco, allí comprobó y comprendió la estupidez de sus palabras

-no es tan mala idea- dijo Fuji

Todos posaron sus miradas en el

-y si por ejemplo les decimos que todo lo que han visto era un sueño, total Sakuno tiene fiebre así que no creo que se vaya a levantar de la cama y por si eso ocurriera podemos decirle que la fiebre le subió mucho y que todo fue un sueño, por otra parte tu abuela a tomado demasiado alcohol así que tendrá resaca, dudo mucho verla por aquí-

Todos se miraron entre si, _pues no es tan mala idea _

-hay otro problema-dijo Yuki, entonces la barriga de Natsu sonó- no hemos preparado algo comestible y nosotros nos morimos de hambre-

Entonces todos se miraron y sonó el timbre de la casa

-aquí esta lo que había pedido- dijo fuji con una gran sonrisa, todos lo miraron- cuando os estabais tirando la harina por encima, llamé a telepizza para pedir una, porque sabia que al final no hariamos nada de bueno, y tuve razón.

Yuki fue a abrir la puerta y pagaron todos a medias, claro menos Natsu. Se sentaron a mesa pero allí fue cuando realmente se dieron cuanta de que la cocina era un lugar donde era imposible comer, decidieron que limpiarían un poco para poder cenar a gusto.

Cogieron unas cuantas esponjas y empezaron a limpiar, tardaron más o menos media hora. Aunque eso si faltaban algunas cosas, pero no le dieron mucha importancia porque los cinco tenían mucha hambre.

Empezaron a comer como leones hambrientos, no quedó ni un trocito de pizza, nada. Natsu y Yuki parecían satisfechos, Fuji tenía esa sonrisa sínica, Eiji estaba muy feliz y Tesuka…. tenía cara de tesuka

Entonces Eiji se dio cuenta de algo – Fuji no habrás envenenado la comida ¿verdad?- su cara se desencajo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, porque Syusuke agrando su sonrisa –Nooooooooo, vamos a morir todos- dramatizó

El menor de los Ryusaki se levantó de la mesa y besó a la mejilla a todos los invitados, entonces los miró a todos y añadió – la cena estaba muy rica ip, os quiero mucho ip, espero que durmáis bien ip, - entonces cayó dormido en el mismo salón

-¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermano!- Yuki parecía horrorizado, corrió en dirección a su hermano, lo cogió en brazos y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara y nada- ¡Has matado a mi hermano!

-solo os he puesto un poco de alcohol- dijo syusuke –nada para dramatizar-

-nada que dramatizar ¿eehhh? Darle alcohol a un menor está prohibido- dijo Tesuka con una aura bastante negra.

Aunque Fuji había dado alcohol a su hermano, el mayor se tranquilizó. Porque el ya lo había hecho algunas veces asi que por una más una menos no sería el apocalipsis.

Fue a la habitación de su hermano y lo recostó sobre la cama, lo tapó y luego volvió a bajar

-Sabéis me caéis bien, sois unos tipos muy legales- dijo sonriendo- menos tu- miró a Fuji –es muy tarde, podéis quedaros a dormir, hay una habitación al fondo, podéis instalaros-

Cada uno cogió sus cosas y subió a su habitación correspondiente.

Eiji y syusuke al entrar a la habitación miraron el cuarto pintado de un naranja pastel , donde había un armario , una mesita de noche donde descansaba una lampara, al lado había una cama de matrimonio. ¡De matrimonio! allí fue cuando los dos se miraron, no les importaba dormir juntos, ya lo habían echo otras veces, pero les sorprendió.

Cada uno se quito la ropa que tenia, porque hacía bastante calor, se colocaron cada uno en su parte de la cama y decidieron dormir ya que había sido una tarde bastante agotadora y divertida

Eiji se durmió enseguida, en cambio su compañero no pudo. Estuvo pensando en lo que habían estado hablando antes de venir a casa de los Ryusaki. Eiji le había confesado que le empezaba a gustar Sakuno, por lo del juego, pero que no quería que su plan inicial se rompiera. Por eso mismo Eiji había decidido retirarse del juego.

Pero había otro problema, el tambien empezaba a provocarle cierto sentimiento la peliroja y eso le daba miedo, no es que nunca se hubiera enamorado pero nunca de una niña y no quería experimentarlo. Además no podía fallarle a Eiji, no ahora. El plan era esencial. Tambien había visto como Echizen miraba a la sus dicha.

No podía parar de pensar en eso asi que decidió ir a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, asi poder despejar su mente. salió de la cama y tambien de la habitación cruzó el pasillo largo donde habían algunas fotos de desconocidos y de Sakuno y su abuela.

Antes de poder llegar al final el pasillo una puerta se abrió dejando ver un chica de cabello castaño despeinados. Los dos se sobresaltaron con la aparición de el otro.

-hola sakuno-dijo Syusuke contento. La persona que menos quería ver estaba en frente de sus narices, que injusta era la vida

-hola Fuji -contestó

-te dije que me llamaras syusuke-ella se sonrojo y accedió sin ninguna replica, ella estaba demasiado cansada-¿me dejas ver tu habitación? -pregunto curioso

Ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, este de adentro.

La habitación era pequeña de un tono rosado, con una cama, un armario y un escritorio repleto de papeles y objetos . Se sentó en la cama para descansar, Sakuno cerró la puerta y miró a Fuji intentando saber lo que pensaba. Pero simplemente era imposible, con su expresión desinteresada pero con una sonrisa sinica.

-¿Sakuno sabes la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer? - esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a la chica que no supo contestar de inmediato

Continuara

espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirmelo. Gracias por haber tomado el tiempo de leer este fic

agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviw


	9. Chapter 9

**Conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de Inicia **

**Capitulo 9 **

-¿Sakuno sabes la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer? - esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a la chica que no supo contestar de inmediato. Aunque después de unos segundos reaccionó y los colores le subieron a la cabeza. Asintió levemente.

-dime -Fuji dudaba mucho que pensaran lo mismo

-l..las mujeres t...tienen -señaló la parte baja de si misma -y los ho...hombres t...tienen -señalo a Fuji en sus partes

Fuji no pudo evitar reírse, Sakuno era demasiado inocente en muchos aspectos. Él, aparte de esa diferencia, que era basntante visual, pensaba en las ganas que tenia de tirarla en la cama, denudarla y hacerle el amor. Cualquier violador que estuviera allí, se la comería viva y nunca la dejaría vivir. Sakuno era un diamante en bruto

La chica lo miró extrañado y él, lo único que pudo hacer es contener todas las ganas que tenia y dirigir la conversación por otro camino, por que sino estaba bien jodido

Se veía a leguas que a Sakuno le molestaba bastante hablar de ese tema

-¿Que piensas hacer el día de mañana?- dijo Fuji sin saber a que venia la pregunta. Vio que la chica no tenia ni idea y un pensamiento le vino de repente- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?- la sonrisa de Fuji se incremento

Como era de suponerse los colores volvieron a adornar el bonito rostro de Sakuno. Que para nada se esperaba una proposición así. Pero como siempre, la vida le era injusta y la respuesta no llegó a causa de un individuo medio dormido, sin camiseta y despeinado que acababa de entrar en la habitación

-¿Dónde estoy?- Eiji parecía un gato al levantarse de su siesta

Pero al parecer a la chica no le gusto esa situación que era semejante a la que había vivido en casa de Ryoma, claro que con personas diferentes, mas maduras… En fin, salio corriendo de su propio cuarto. Cosa que extrañó bastante a los presentes.

-¿Porqué Saku se ha ido tan rápido?-

Fuji lo miró de arriba a bajo, entonces lo señalo para que se diera cuenta que seguía sin camiseta y que tenia un buen cuerpo, que cualquiera que hubiera estado aquí se hubiese desmayado, pero claro estamos hablando de la inocente Sakuno, así que salir corriendo era normal.

Eiji no le dio demasiada importancia a ese asunto, pero si el que había escuchado detrás de la puerta cuando iba a buscar un vaso de agua

-una cita –susurró

-Estabas esperando el momento idóneo para arruinarlo todo ¿cierto? –los ojos de Fuji se abrieron dejando ver una pizca de maldad – La cita no era para mi, tonto. Aunque realmente no me importaría-

-Enserio como el O'chibi no se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, me da igual que seamos amigos, saldré con la pequeña Sakuno

-mmmm... Creo que falta poco para que estén juntos, pero pienso igual que tu, si Echizen no se da cuenta creo que se la robare- Fuji como siempre tenía esa gran sonrisa cínica

-yo me la he pedido antes - Eiji parecía enfadado

Fuji se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se giró para ver a su compañero y le dijo -ya lo veremos- entonces se fue dejando a Eiji bastante sorprendido. Era bien sabido que si el genio se proponía alguna cosa era imposible ganarle. Lo tenía bien jodido si quería tener alguna oportunidad. Decidió que era mejor no darle tantas vueltas, al fin y al cabo, podría ser que los dos enanos acabaran juntos.

Bajó para beberse el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar. Después de acabar dicha acción se encontrar con una dulce sakuno acurrucada entre sus brazos para darse calor, sentada en el sofá de la entrada, durmiendo placidamente. Le hubiera puesto su camiseta pero como no llevaba ninguna no pudo hacerlo, busco alguna cosa con que abrigarla. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver una pequeña chaqueta de color azul y blanco, típica de seigaku. Se acercó más y allí pudo distinguir la chaqueta de titular de Ryoma, ya que era la más pequeña, era fácil de reconocer, la pregunta ahora era ¿que hacía esa prenda allí?

Igualmente cogió la chaqueta y se la puso encima de la chica, entonces decidió volver a la habitación para contárselo todo a Syusuke. Aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando llegó y el genio estaba completamente dormido, ¡solamente se había ido unos minutos! Dejó pasar el tema y se acostó para después caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo

Al día siguiente cuando todo el mundo estuvo levantado, las cosas andaban demasiado normales, cosa que inquieto bastante a los presentes, bueno mejor dicho a Tezuka, a Fuji y a Yuki. Por varios motivos o problemas, depende del punto de vista:

•La cocina seguía hecha un desastre, por culpa de ciertos individuos, pero tal parece que ni la abuela ni la nieta se dieron cuenta y si lo hicieron lo disimularon muy bien

•Sakuno parecía nerviosa, cada vez que se encontraba con Fuji o Eiji, desviaba la mirada

•Kikumaru, que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, solo un rato, seguía pensando en la maldita chaqueta del menor de los titulares,

•y por ultimo Natsu que, por razones incomprensibles, tenia dolor de cabeza (resaca o jaqueca), cosa que ninguna de las mujeres entendía.

En resumen, el ambiente no podía estar más tenso. Pero por culpa del un dios todo poderoso o por el karma si que fue a peor.

La entrenadora de Seigaku miró a los presentes sentados en la mesa tomando su desayuno, la mitad seguía durmiendo

-bueno, espero que os portéis bien y como le pase algo a esta casa juro que os castro- un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los alumnos masculinos

-abuela donde vas- Sakuno era una de esas personas que seguía durmiendo aunque estuviera despierta.

-pues me voy de viaje, ¿a donde si no?- Sumire le extrañó la pregunta, aunque sabia que su nieta era MUY despistada

-¿¡a donde!?- gritó con los ojos abiertos- pero te ibas el sábado-

-estamos a sábado Sakuno- intervino Yuki

-¡como! ¡ya! ¡ahora!- Sakuno casi se cae del mareo que ella sola se estaba ocasionando, pero gracias a unos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron pudo mantenerse de pie

-Gracias Tezuka-

Sumire ya con todas las bolsas en mano y delante la puerta, al ver tal escena supo que sus nietos estaban en muy buenas manos, pero que equivocada estaba. Los miró una última vez y después de decir adiós, subió al taxi en dirección al aeropuerto. Así es como todos se quedaron solos

Un sábado con 4 jóvenes, una chica y un niño, ¿que se podía hacer? Un montón de cosas, como ir a pasar, jugar tenis, caminar, ir al cine, hacer los deberes... que decidieron hacer nuestros protagonistas, muy fácil, poner patas arriba la casa.

Natsu seguía teniendo manchas de comida por el rostro del día anterior , así que decidieron lavarlo entre los cuatro hombres y de paso lavarse ellos mismos. Así que Yuki, Natsu, Fuji, Eiji y Tezuka se desvistieron para entrar al baño que tenían los Ryusaki, que por suerte era bastante grande. Ya todos listos, el capitán cogió el mango del agua y se mojó su maravilloso cuerpo de tenista, mientras los otros intentaban que el más pequeño no saliera del cuarto, porque según él quería ducharse con su hermana.

Se pudo oír gritos, golpes, risas y un montón de cosas más, por eso, antes de limpiarse, prohibieron a la pequeña hembra acercarse a ese lugar. Y aunque esta estuviera preocupada decidió hacerles caso y no se acercó en ningún momento.

Aunque pudo imaginarse muy bien lo que hacían, porque estas fueron las cosas que pudo oir

-Natsu como no te enjuagues bien juro que te quedas sin televisión- Yuki parecía bastante molesto

-Natsu no toques esto que es demasiado...NOOO- el acróbata parecía demasiado preocupado.

-No bajen la guardia-

A partir de allí Sakuno no supo diferenciar las personas porque tenia demasiada vergüenza

-mmm... no sabía que tuvieras eso, parece muy útil-

-es para que no se me irrite-

-yo también quiero usarlo

-no, esto no es para ti, eres demasiado enano

-pero quiero usarlo

-para Natsu que puedes hacerte daño, no es un juguete

-lo tengo-

-no lo pongas allí-

-cuidado-

-kyaaaaa-

Mas o menos la conversación de nuestros querido jóvenes fue así, aunque claro cualquiera pudo malinterpretar esa charla, como en el caso de Sakuno. No por voluntad propia, es que pasar tantas horas con su mejor amiga Tomoka pasaban factura.

La mente de Sakuno solo podía hacer unos cuantos click. Que para desgracia de ella le hicieron pensar en el órgano reproductor masculino. Por suerte o por desgracia alguien tocó el timbre.

Bajó agradecida las escaleras de la casa. Cogió el mango de la puerta y abrió lentamente, para después maldecirse interiormente, se encontró a su peor pesadilla o a su príncipe amado, depende del momento vivido. Con sus dos secuaces también únicos. Ryoma Echizen estaba allí parado enfrente suyo, con pose despreocupada y con ropa casual, acompañado de Kintaro y Kevin.

-he venido a ver al capitán- su tono gélido hizo que Sakuno se sintiera mal -y también para recoger la chaqueta -una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del hombre más frío del mundo. Eso si, la chica bajó la cabeza y un pequeño rubor se mostró en sus mejillas, recordando por que ella tenía esa prenda.

-¡O'chibi! -tengo una sorpresa para ti - Eiji había bajado las escaleras con solo unos jeans puestos, sin calcetines, ni zapatos, ni camiseta. Puñetera camiseta pensó la chica. Llevaba algo escondido detrás de su espalda que causo bastante curiosidad entre los presentes.-espero que te guste -cogió lo que fuera que tuviera en la mano y se lo tiró a Ryoma, que resultó ser un globo lleno de agua, que explotó cuando el chico lo cogió. Resultado final, Ryoma mojado de pies a cabeza, Kintaro y Kevin también aunque menos y Sakuno con los ojos como platos.

-Eiji-sempai-dijo el ojidorado -corre por tu vida

En ese preciso momento fue que todo se volvió un lío catastrófico. Kintaro, sin realmente saber donde estaba cada habitación, corrió a la cocina y llenó una jarra de agua, la cual, después de unos segundo se la tiró al acróbata de Seigaku, que supo evitar el impacto y fue a parar a la, ahora dueña suplente de la casa, que por supuesto quedó empapada

Los restantes del grupo bajaron al salón donde ahora, se celebraba la tercera guerra mundial. Los bando eran dos: Sakuno y Eiji vs Ryoma y Kintaro. Aunque los últimos no se sabia bien si iban en el mismo bando ya que cada dos por tres se echaban agua entre ellos. Kevin, ya arto del juego era el arbitro y el que daba treguas a los equipos para ir a buscar agua.

Tesuka se hizo paso entre el grupo y al ver tal escena decidió ir a detener esa barbarie, al estar en el medio antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa un cubo de agua vació su contenido en él.

Para los integrantes de Seigaku y las personas que realmente lo conocían, les entró un pánico anormal, poco visto entre la gente corriente ¡hasta Fuji Syusuke parecía pálido! Mientras que los otros 3, ni se inmutaron.

Al capitán de Seigaku le salió una venita en la sien símbolo de malos presagios. Seguro que los mandaba a matar o peor a ….

-100 vueltas alrededor de la manzana

Lo que temieron, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad.

Por suerte, la chica y su hermano pequeño no tuvieron que correr, eso si, recogieron, limpiaron y ordenaron todo el desastre que había en esa casa. Todo eso ocupó parte de la mañana y de la tarde, asi que comieron a las tantas. Y esta vez fue la pequeña Sakuno quien cocinó, porque aunque la chica no sabía lo que el día anterior había pasado, seguramente no quería dejar ese lugar en mano de sus hermanos. Fue una deliciosa comida, comparando con la maravillosa pizza de la noche anterior.

Al final cayeron rendidos en el sofá, por la gran carrera que por mala suerte habían tenido que correr, eso si, todos menos Sakuno que en ninguno de los casos podía dormir en una sala infestada de chicos. Asi que en silencio se dirigió a su propia habitación donde se acomodó y miró la chaqueta del pequeño titular, la cogió y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el olor se metiera en sus fosos nasales. Pero por mala suerte alguien no dormía aun y la pillo con las manos en la masa

continuara

Queridos lectores tengo una pequeña pregunta para vosotros

¿Quien quereis que sea la persona que este en esa habitacion ?


	10. Chapter 10

Siento haber tardado tanto, es que tuve dificultades para ponerme a escribir y esas cosas, por falta de inspiración, por examenes y por que estoy enferma

Agradezco todos los review que me motivaron para seguir escribiendo y sobretodo agradezco a una escritora de esta pág que me ayudó y corrigió los momentos de romance ya que soy pésima en eso, se llama Rykiby y escribe muy bien aunque sea de bleach.

Pot no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor

Espero que les guste

**Conquistar a Sakuno o el jugo de Inui**

**Capitulo 10 **

Así que en silencio me dirigí a mí propia habitación donde me acomodé y miré la chaqueta del pequeño titular, la cogí y cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que el olor se metiera en mis fosas nasales. Pero por mala suerte pude ver a alguien al lado de la puerta, que por supuesto no dormía aun como yo había pensado y me pillo con las manos en la masa.

Vi al pequeño titular de Seigaku apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con pose arrogante. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta roja, prestada por mi hermano. Tenía la sensación que su miraba podía ver a través de mí, como siempre. Solo que esta vez, yo llevaba en la mano algo que no me pertenecía. Bajé la mirada y en el trayecto vi sus ojos con una pizca de malicia y su sonrisa arrogante que parecía que todos fuéramos pequeños al lado de esa enorme presencia

-¿q-que ha-haces aquí?- cogí fuerte la prenda que había entre mis manos, del color de Seigaku y desee que la tierra me tragara, aunque ese pensamiento fue en vano. Hubiese corrido pero él me bloqueaba el paso. De repente sentí un viento frío por mi espalda y mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

Mi príncipe no habló, solo se limitó a observarme cosa que no ayudaba en nada, sobre todo con todo el nerviosismo que llevaba encima y que iba incrementando, ya podía ver como de un momento a otro me desplomaría en el suelo para no tener que quedarme en esa situación tan sumamente vergonzosa.

Mi mente no respondía a nada de lo que le pedía, se negaba a reaccionar acorde a la situación y ni siquiera podía elaborar una simple mentira para que dejase de mirarme aunque probablemente ni en las mejores circunstancias podría hacer tan misero acto, porque simplemente yo no servía para mentir. Cada vez más podía sentir lo pequeña que era al lado de Ryoma.

La última vez que lo hizo fue hacía aproximadamente unos meses, tres o algo asi, cuando su abuela se había ido a Alemania para unos asuntos de tenis, su querido hermano mayor había decidido ir a la discoteca del centro, asi que volvió a las 6 de la mañana con una sobredosis de alcohol, mentalmente se habla preparado un discurso para decirle a su oba-chan que su hermano era muy responsable que había ido a comprar unos ingredientes que ella necesitaba para la cocina. Le costo una hora y media encontrar la escusa y auto prepararse para mentirle a alguien, y cuando finalmente lo hizo le costó muchísimo y eso que ni siquiera la vio ya que fue por teléfono.

Veía como Ryoma dejaba el marco de la puerta y se acercaba lentamente, también podía sentir como su corazón cada vez iba más rápido y que el tiempo se me hacía eterno. De un momento a otra lo tenía en frente, sentí como mi respiración se hacía cada vez mas dificultosa, además tuve que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que me hacían soñar tanto de como día o de noche. Intenté dar un paso para atrás pero el escritorio no me dejó hacer dicha acción, mientas Ryoma bajaba la cabeza para tenerme en la misma altura

-Ryusaki- su tono parecía más travieso de lo normal -la chaqueta - su arrogancia en ese momento podía compararse a la casa de los Atobe

Miré la chaqueta que en ese momento me pareció mi única escapatoria y luego la posé en Ryoma, ni siquiera sabía a que se refería, si a que hacía con la prenda o si quería que se la devolviese

-Te gusta ¿cierto?- su voz era cada vez más sensual

-Ry-Ryoma -kun po-podrías alejarte un po-poco - cada vez hacía más calor en mi cuarto y en mi mente apareció el recuerdo de la casa de los Echizen, cuando inocentemente fui a estudiar Inglés. - Etto..

-Que te pasa Ryusaki ¿tienes miedo?-el personaje que tenía delante cada vez se me antojaba más cerca y dicha acción no me parecía muy saludable para mi pobre corazón, abrí la boca para responder pero ninguna palabra salio de ella ni siquiera una simple vocal, entonces la cerré avergonzada de ese acto tan estúpido. Si ya me veía tonta tartamudeando, ese gesto me pareció como si estuviera loca, peor, chalada

Vi como en escasos segundos el mundo donde vivía se desmoronaría, todo aquello que amaba (y lo que no) dejaría de existir, el planeta dejaría de ser eso, un planeta. Todo eso para dejar paso a un nuevo lugar donde mis sueños ya no eran eso, sueños sino que la realidad era eso que tanto había ansiado. Imaginé ese lugar tan cercano pasarme por delante de los ojos mientras Ryoma se iba acercando cada vez más y más

Cerré sus ojos para saborear dicho momento aunque sabía que él estaba jugando con ella, que solo lo hacía para burlarse pero igualmente era mi príncipe, ese ser tan maravillosamente maravilloso y completamente lejano …

Sentí como posabas tus labios encima de los mios, delicadamente, sin prisas ni interrupciones, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier instante pudiera romperse. La primera vez solo los rozaste, tanteando cuidadosamente el terreno y temiendo no ser correspondido, pero viendo esa sonrisa arrogante comprendí que lo mejor estaba por venir y que tu presa ya estaba en tu punto de tiro. Volviste a besarme pero esta vez algo diferente, más sensual, más agresivo y más ardiente. También, sin darme cuenta, empezaste a mordisquear mis labios para introducir tu lengua dentro de mi boca, que en ese instante me parecía más bien una serpiente deslizándose en una cueva, y entrelazados con la mía, mientras las piernas me empezaban a fallar. Gracias a esto fue que pude sentir el firme agarre de tu mano izquierda en mi cintura, mientras que tu derecha estaba en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

Para seguir con nuestra apasionada actividad, me sentaste en la mesa de mi escritorio, en la que estaba recostada, para finalmente estirar me completamente en el, tirando al suelo papeles y algún que otro bolígrafo. Colocando tu pierna entre las mías, continuaste besándome fervientemente mientras lentamente pasaste a lamer, morder y succionar mi cuello, causando que agudos gemidos escapasen de mi boca. Empezaste a tirar de algo que no recordaba tener entre mis manos, pero al ceder me dí cuenta de que lo que estaba sosteniendo era tu chaqueta, y mi rostro adquirió un tono rojizo comparable al pelo de Kintaro. Me miraste a los ojos por unos segundos, durante los cuales pude ver una sonrisa prepotente con la que te burlabas de mi, para luego atrapar mi lóbulo izquierdo y empezar a jugar con él. Y cuando pensaba que no podías hacer que mi cabeza diese mas vueltas sentí tu mano deslizarse por debajo de mi falda que esa misma mañana me había puesto, acariciando mi fina piel y dejando un rastro ardiente por ella, como un camino de brasas ardiendo. Sentí que te acercabas, y mucho, demasiado para mi inocente mente, había perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo, estabas a punto de hacer algo que según había oído era demasiado adulto...

-Onee-chaaaan!-

Me desperté abruptamente y comprobé que todo lo que acababa de pasar era un sueño, uno muy bonito aunque un poco súbdito de tono. Realmente era uno de esos sueños a los que llaman húmedos, no era la primera vez que algo asi pasaba y por supuesto no me gustaba (al menos no cuando me despertaba, porque comprobaba cuan estúpida era por imganir esas cosas). Bajé la cabeza avergonzada y sentí una subida de calor en mis mejillas, entonces me dí cuenta de que mi hermano pequeño Natsu estaba a mi lado, mirándome fijamente a la espera de cualquier cosa

-¿Que quieres?- le sonreí y él me devolvió esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-La cena esta lista - Allí, en ese mismo instante giré la cabeza en dirección a la ventana de mi cuarto, en efecto, era de noche. También pude distinguir la luna entre medio de los árboles

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había recostado en la cama, tampoco cuando me quedé dormida. Sinceramente pensé que todo lo que había pasado en el sueño era real, que Ryoma me besaba, me tocaba, me deseaba… Pero eso nunca podía llegar a pasar porque simplemente, para él, era la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki. Sentí una gota en mi mano derecha y allí pude comprobar como lagrimas salían de mis ojos y se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Volvía a llorar por él, por ese estúpido y insensible, que no hacía más que romperme el corazón una y otra vez, sistemáticamente.

-¿onee-chan por qué lloras? -me sobresalté, Natsu me había sorprendió, juraba haber visto como se iba de mi lado, aunque conociéndolo no me extrañaba que se hubiera quedado a mi lado para que bajara a cenar y no me volviera a dormir como siempre hacía él, cuando lo mandaba a llamar.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien -mi hermano pudo sentir toda esa tristeza que tenía en mí, ya que se sacó los zapatos y subió a mi cama para abrazarme como lo solía hacer mi abuela. Entonces no lo resistí más, lo abracé fuertemente y empecé a llorar.

Pasamos unos minutos en esa posición tan reconfortante, hasta que tuve la suficiente fuera y voluntad para detener las lágrimas que anteriormente no paraban de salir. Deshice el abrazo y me aparté un poco para poder recuperarme del todo. Le sonreí dulcemente, mientras él me observaba. Natsu era sin lugar a dudas el mejor hermano que una persona podía llegar a tener. Su mirada rubí, que por supuesto era igual a la mía, no se despegaba de mi persona haciendome entender que podía contra siempre con él, que siempre estaría a mi lado y que nunca me dejaría.

Vi como levantaba su pequeña mano y con el dedo me secaba la última lágrima que iba a derramar esa noche. Tenía que superar el hecho de que Ryoma no se fijaría en mi ni en mil años, es demasiado poco, ni en un millón de años. Así que tenía que madurar, pero la verdad aunque me lo había propuesto varias veces nunca lo llegaba a cumplir y menos si este andaba jugando con los sentimientos de la persona en cuestión.

Mi hermano se levantó despacio, se puso los zapatos y esperó a que hiciera lo mismo. Y eso mismo hice, aunque como él, con tremenda tranquilidad

Bajamos las escaleras que conducían al comedor y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a las personas que anteriormente habían dejado mi casa hecha un desastre y que había dejado unas horas antes en la sala. Todos andaban despiertos, demasiado y todo. El alboroto era enorme, todo porque el único, el cual podía considerarse "adulto" responsable había decidido irse del lugar, porque por mala suerte le habían surgido unos pequeños asuntos familiares o algo por el estilo, según me había explicado Natsu por el camino.

Parpadee varias veces, intentando asimilar aquella situación, porque simplemente no tenía sentido. Había demasiado alboroto para que yo no me hubiera despertado ¿Acaso tenía el sueño tan profundo? ¿o solo estaba realmente cansada?

Me dirigí en el lugar que me correspondía,esta vez situado al lado del pilar de Seigaku. No pude evitar que mi mente recordara lo que había soñado y tampoco pude eludir el gran rubor que invadió mi rostro, Con timidez me senté a su lado y fijé la vista en Kintaro que me giño el ojo. Seguramente el color de mi rostro era demasiado elevado para un ser normal y corriente, pero en mi, no lo era para nada.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, claro, en lo que cabe, es decir, lo de siempre: pelea por la comida, discusión de quien era el mejor tenista... En fin, lo normal.

Yo no estuve para nada atenta a esos debates ya que el hecho de sentarme al lado de Ryoma ocupaba toda mi mente. Desde el rabillo del ojo veía cada movimiento que hacía, de abajo hacia arriba: sus respiraciones, sus facetas del rostro (cuando se molestaba y cuando no)

Por supuesto lo analicé de lo alto hacia lo bajo, con todo lujo de detalle, sus ojos color miel o oro fundido, dependiendo de la luz, su cabello negro con reflejos verdes, su figura bien dotada... Por mi mala suerte debí ser muy obvia, ya que el sujeto en cuestión no dudo en hacermelo entender, con su ya tan habitual sonrisa y su mirada inquisidora. Es de suponer que lo único que pude hacer es ponerme nerviosa y ruborizarme todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

-made made dane Ryusaki -me dijo

-N-no es lo q-que parece- baje la mirada y entonces gracias a dios, Yuki se puso a recoger la mesa y con ello una esplendida escapatoria

-ooeeh Echizen te estoy hablando, para de coquetear con tu novia y presta atención -lo que dijo Kevin no pudo más que devolverme el sonrojo que tenía ¿Ryoma y yo novios? ¿eso era posible? Claro que no, ese tipo deliraba

Mi hermano mayor que no pudo contener su rabia saltó a mi defensiva y fulminó con la mirada al que lo había dicho y al mencionado -¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! Saku dime que no es verdad, por favor te lo ruego...- a veces podía ser muy sobre protector, todavía más que mi abuela.

Y por mi desgracia antes de que yo hablara, uno se me adelantó. -quien sabe, puede que si y puede que no - Ryoma parecía desafiar al hermano más vengativo de la historia del mundo

-Ya pues nunca podrás complacerla sexualmente -grito orgulloso, mientras no paraba de reírse de su comentario

Supongo que Ryoma le molestó de sobremanera ese comentario. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus diente crispaban de la rabia y si las miradas matasen, Yuki estaría a 1000 metros bajo tierra. Entonces el ojidorado se levantó y arrastró al comentarista al baño. Los demás nos quedamos en silencio, perplejos de la situación y sin saber que hacer realmente.

pasaron unos pocos minutos donde nadie se atrevió a hablar, temiendo decir algo tonto acorde al momento. Así fue hasta que aparecieron los dos chicos, uno que parecía estar en trance como si ya no tuviera contacto con el mundo y el otro con una sonrisa, arrogante por supuesto.

-Onii-chan que te pasa- mi hermano menor intentaba despertar al mayor, aunque por desgracia no pudo. Eso si, lo único que consiguió sonsacarle (que ni siquiera fueron palabras) fue el gesto que hizo. Sus dos dedos se levantaron y se colocaron paralelamente haciéndonos entender que media algo. Supongo que todos entendieron el significado ya que se echaron a reir, todos excepto Natsu y yo. Por supuesto todos prefirieron no contarnoslo, dando como excusa que eramos demasiado pequeños y que debían marcharse. En pocos minutos la casa se vacío a tal punto que se podían oír las moscas. Fuji dijo que volvería mañana para cuidar de nosotros pero que tenía que avisar a su hermano y recoger sus cosas para cambiarse, Eiji puso la misma excusa. Bueno y los demás no dijeron absolutamente nada, solo se largaron sin más.

Fui ha acostar a mi hermano y luego bajé para beber un vaso de leche, como era tarde intenté dormir pero no lo conseguí, lógicamente, dormir toda la tarde pagaba factura. Así que me levanté y fui a coger mi cuaderno para dibujar, seguro que podría relajarme un poco, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme todas (o casi todas) mis cosas tiradas en el suelo junto a la chaqueta del pequeño titular. ¿Y si lo que había soñado no era un sueño? ¿Y si había pasado de verdad? pero en ese caso ¿como podía comprobarlo? ¿y como había acabado durmiendo en mi cama? nada tenía sentido. Decidí mejor dejar todo eso para mañana y me obligué a dormir, aunque con todas esas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza fue tremendamente dificil.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna sugerencia mejor para mi, sea de la trama(lo que queráis que pase) o correción ortográfica.

Arigato gosaimasu

ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

**Conquistar a Sakuno o el juego de Inui **

**Capitulo 11**

Salí de mi habitación temprano, estaba realmente agotada, demasiados problemas en mi cabeza para poder dormir. Entendí que lo único que podía hacer era tomarme una ducha, una maravillosa y relajante ducha bien fría, para despejarme. Volví a entrar en mi cuarto para coger la ropa que utilizaría en el día: un polo blanco y una falda roja, entonces recordé ese increíble sueño (puede que no tan sueño) que había tenido la tarde de ayer. Intuí que los colores se me habían subido a la cabeza por el simple hecho que sentía un enorme calor en mi rostro.

Pensar que Ryoma pudiera tocarme así me producía una sensación un tanto lujuriosa, cosa que no ayudaba en nada para mi estado de salud mental.

Volví a pasar la puerta por tercera ver y me fui al baño que estaba situado al lado del cuarto de Yuki, me sentaría de maravilla y así luego podría preparar la comida y hacer los deberes. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de mi hermano oí unas voces y me picó la curiosidad de quien era el personaje que estaba allí a esas horas de la mañana. Me acerqué a la puerta para poder entrar, el problema es que dicha acción se quedó a medias porque solo llegué a rozar la madera. Todo porque reconocí las voces que provenían de dentro, la verdad es que tampoco debía sorprendente ya que pasarían una semana en casa, entonces ¿Qué era ese escalofrío que había sentido? No le di mayor importancia al asunto hasta que oí unas palabras que me dejaros perpleja.

"conquistar...Sakuno...juego...plan...Ryoma...juntos"

-Me estáis diciendo que estáis utilizando a mi hermana ¿?-

-Callate te puede oir- reconocí la voz de Eiji y visualicé intentando imitar a su pareja de dobles

-No te preocupes hace unos minutos fui a ver como estaba y dormía como un angelitos-contestó bajando su tono

-Y contestando a lo de antes- hizo una pequeña pausa- no creo que la estemos utilizando, solo intentamos que nuestro o'chibi tenga novia- me pareció que estaba sonriendo por su alegre voz al decirlo

-¡Eso es utilizarla!- susurró alto- como su hermano mayor no lo consiento en absoluto

Por primera vez Fuiji Syusuke habló con su voz un poco misteriosa y sádica- eso es discutible querido _hermano_ por ahora no sabes a ciencia cierta que seas su onii-chan- eso me dio una gran sacudida junto con un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal

-Eso no viene al caso. Lo seamos o no ella me considera su hermano y punto, no hay nada que discutir- su voz era algo dura y dolida- e igualmente vosotros estáis jugando para conquistarla y luego que, os cansareis la dejaréis tirada y entonces que pasar ¿dime? Yo lo sé, se le partirá el corazón, llorará como nunca y el único que estará a su lado seremos nosotros, su familia. No lo veo del todo justo para ella. Solo pensáis en vosotros mismos sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, par de idiotas-

-No habíamos pensado en eso- susurró Eiji- me siento culpable

-Y que ¿Acaso hay algo más?

Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos y mis oídos no procesaban más información de la que estaba oyendo. La ropa que anteriormente sujetaba en las manos se hallaba en el suelo junto a mis pies. Yo solo era un mísero juego para ellos, solo un simple plan, un juguete con el que pasar el rato para no aburrirse

Sentí como se quebraba todo mi ser, ya no podía ver con claridad, lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, no quería llorar, no ahora. Para mi buena suerte pude mover un pie después el otro y así consecutivamente para poder salir corriendo de esa casa que en ese momento me parecía el lugar más horrible del mundo.

Salí corriendo de casa y eche a correr calle abajo, esperando ser arroyada por un coche o secuestrada por algún hombre malo, como los solía llamar mi abuela, para no tener que volver a ver a los sempais

El sol no parecía estar relacionado con mi estado de ánimo ya que este resplandecía como oro bruñido y sus rayos me cegaban. No era para nada como en las típicas películas de romance que solía ver cuando estaba sola, donde la chica salía corriendo, el cielo estaba cubierto y llovía a cantaros.

Tropecé con algo e inevitablemente caí de bruces contra el suelo. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para levantarme, tampoco es como si quisiera y como era temprano y fin de semana poca gente circulaba por allí, así que esperaba que nadie se percatara de mi presencia. Desdicha la mía cuando oí una voz delante de mí.

-Saku-chan ¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo a estas horas?

Levanté la mirada y vi a una persona alta parada frente de mí, pero no distinguía el propietario de dicho cuerpo a causa de la visión borrosa por culpa de la presencia de agua en mis ojos. Aunque la voz me sonaba demasiado

Un corto grito del individuo conocido y a la vez desconocido me asustó – no llores, no te he hecho nada, no soy ningún violador, no, no señor no es lo que piensa…- su voz sonaba algo desesperada. Me sentí un poco culpable por él así que hice el sobreesfuerzo de ponerme sentada en el suelo y secarme las lágrimas. Sentí como unos brazos fueres me levantaban como pluma que eleva el vuelo. me deje llevar como si fuera un muñeco todavía con los ojos vidriosos

-No te preocupes soy yo, no te voy a hacer nada- su voz volvió a serme conocida así que me giré y allí pude ver al contrincante declarado de por vida de Ryoma

-¡Tooyama-kun!- dije mientras me sacudía un poco la ropa aunque poco pude hacer ya que estaba ensuciada por barro. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- volví a preguntar ya que era bastante temprano y encima domingo

-Calentando porque si no el capitán me va a mostrar su brazo vendado y va a salir el demonio y se me va a comer y.. y… - pude ver como temblaba ligeramente. Su capitán era muy temible demasiado y todo, seguro que había hecho un pacto con el diablo –Pero no crees que esto te lo tendría que preguntar yo – lo miré fijamente intentando averiguar de que demonios me hablaba pero nada, no entendí absolutamente nada. Vi como suspiraba- vas en pijama y con zapatillas de ir por casa-

Miré mi atuendo y los colores se me subieron a las mejillas. Había olvidado completamente que no me había cambiado la ropa antes de salir corriendo

-He-e salido a co- comprar el pan- primera excusa que encontré

-¿El pan?- me miró de arriba abajo y luego me miró a los ojos e intentó analizarme – por supuesto, que tonto que soy, con esas ropas y esas pantuflas quien no va a comprar el pan- su tono sarcástico lo dijo todo

-Yo- le contesté con la cabeza baja

-Ok entonces porque vas a la otra punta del mundo, en un parque a comprar pan y encima llorando y tirada en el suelo. ¿me lo explicas? Y vuelvo a repetirte lo de tu ropa…-

Miré mi atuendo y efectivamente no era para tirar cohetes, consistía en una camiseta de tirantes que me iba un poco pequeña de color blanco y en el centro un gran corazón rosa, el pantalón del mismo color que el corazón pero con puntitos blancos, mis pantuflas un tanto especiales ya que tenían forma de conejo de color blanco (con las orejas y todo). Mi rostro no pudo más que elevar sus colores al máximo y suplicar al cielo que me vaporizase.

Kintaro me observaba divertido, yo no hice más que inflar mis mejillas intentando negar la gracia a todo ese asunto. Aunque efectivamente no hizo nada de efecto, sino todo lo contrario, pareció que se divertía más que antes.

-Sa-chan- dudó un momento- ¿te importa que te llame así?-negué con la cabeza- ¡Genial! Entones me puedes llamar Kin-chan ¿te parece?- esta vez asentí – pues no te imaginas la suerte que tienes-

Supongo que mi rostro mostró signo de interrogación, porqué el pelirrojo cogió el bolso que traía en su hombro la cual no me había percatado de ella y sacó ropa de esta. Pude distinguir, después claro que extendiera la ropa en un banco, un lindo vestido negro y unas botas altas con algo de tacón, junto con ropa casual de hombre (una camiseta manga corta negra y unos jeans)

-¿Cómo que traes esta ropa?- entonces mi imaginación voló -es para ti- le Sonreí ampliamente y con cariño le dije -no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

La cara de Kintaro se descompuso por unos segundos y enseguida negó mi teoría

-Mi hermana el otro dia se lo dejó en casa y mi madre me dijo que se lo trajese, pero dudo que lo hecho de menos... tiene tantos...-dejo caer un suspiro mí largo y profundo

-Supongo que esto es para mi ¿no?- dije mientras señalaba la ropa casual

-Estarás de broma. ¿Quieres que me ponga un vestido? que te he dicho que no es para mi - su ceja izquierda se levanto levemente. Yo asentí con una sonrisa en los labios – mal mal no me quedaría pero aun así...- dudó unos segundos pero al final su mirada me lo dijo todo y su respuesta todavía más -pues creo que tu solución no me conviene así que me marcho. Chao. -

Se giró y empezó a caminar, antes de que se alejara de mi lado lo cogí de la camiseta con el rostro bajo como si me hubiese regañado. Asentí con la cabeza aceptando sus términos para la ropa, total era mejor que pasearse en pijama . Pude ver como su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más grande.

Me hizo un signo para que lo siguiese y así hice. Supuse que nos dirijamos a unos baños públicos que había en el parque pero me equivoqué totalmente. Caminamos todo lo largo del pasaje hasta salir de aquella vegetación tan viva. Luego fuimos a un pequeño local que pasaba bastante desapercibido con los otros dos de al lado. Era algo estrecha de color naranja. Entramos en el pequeño recinto, el dueño intercambió un saludo y unas cuantas palabras con el tenista.

-Cambiate allí- me dijo como si estuviera en su casa. Asentí levemente y me dirigí al lugar que me indicaba.

Era un pequeño espacio separado del resto del local por una pequeña cortina, estaba repleto de cajas, supuse que eran bebidas y/o comida. No estaba del todo equivocada ya que era un local de noche donde servían cócteles y algún que otro aperitivo.

Me deshice de mi indumentaria rosa y blanca quedando solo en ropa interior, miré el vestido un poco atemorizada esperando que se transformara en algo más apropiado para mi edad, por desgracia mi vida no era un cuento de hadas así que dicha magia no apareció. No había vuelta atrás, cogí el vestido y empecé a ponérmelo.

-Ya estas ¿?- escuché al tiempo que la cortina se desplazaba lentamente ante mis ojos. Me quedé plantada donde estaba, sin hacer el mínimo movimiento esperando que la tierra me tragara. Kintaro estaba frente a mi mirándome sorprendido, supongo que él también estaba en estado de shock por verme a medio vestir con el torso al descubierto. Sentí que los colores empezaban a cubrir mis mejillas. Pareció que él reaccionaba porque cerró rápidamente al tiempo que me pedía disculpas.

Terminé de vestirme, me puse las botas y salí todavía luciendo mi habitual sonrojo, que en ese momento no era el mismo. El pelirrojo volvió a mirarme de arriba a bajo, la única diferencia es que esta vez estaba vestida.

Lucía un vestido fino de color negro negro que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, caía ligeramente hasta llegar más arriba de la rodillas, con un escote pronunciado de V dando en valor mis atributos. Las botas eran un poco altas, su punta era redonda y tenían un poco de tacón. El cabellos como no tenía con que atarlo lo había dejado suelto dejándolo en su estado natural que era algo ondulado a causa de siempre llevar trenzas.

-Estas que te sales- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo- No hay quien te saque la vista de encima- Sus comentarios no ayudaban a que mi rubor desapareciera

Él tampoco es que estuviera nada mal, llevaba la ropa casual que antes me había mostrado. Aunque en el sea veia algo rebelde.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta y antes de salir a la calle nos despedimos y volvieron a intercambiar unas palabras con el buen hombre que nos había dejado alisarnos.

-Kintaro, tu novia es muy bonita- su frase me descolocó un poco pero el sonrojo que tenía antes no hizo más que aumentar.

-Jefe ella no es mi novia, solo somos amigos- corrigió el tenista.

Después salimos no sabía muy bien que decir, seguía avergonzada del comentario que había hecho el otro personaje. Decidí, aún con mi tremenda timidez, romper el hielo, aunque cierto individuo se me adelantó.

-¿Quieres pasar la mañana conmigo?porque supongo que no querrás volver a tu hogar- la cara de Kintaro con su sonrisa tierna y comprensiva me hicieron asentir sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, hasta que su grito de alegría me hizo entender mi respuesta. Tampoco es que me importase mucho, total no quería estar en casa -podemos ir a muchos sitios como a las video consolas, al parque a jugar con los niños, hasta si quieres vamos al polo norte a ver a papá noel...- tuve que mantener al risa para no hacerlo sentir culpable, porque sabía que lo hacía por mi, aunque lo de ir al polo era algo un poco extremo, pero en fin.

-Kin-chan- dijo uno de los dos jóvenes que aparecieron en frente de nosotros, eran los compañeros de equipo de pelirrojo, los más extraños del grupo -vas muy equivocado, así no es una cita-

Mi rostro volvió a subir de tonalidad, ci-ci-cita, no pensaba que fuera eso.

-¿Cita?-la mirada del chico estaba perdida- ¿y eso que es? ¿se come?- de cierto modo me tranquilizó que no supiera nada del tema

-Es cuando invitas a una chica a pasear o divertirse- continuo el otro, el pelirrojo hizo una gran exclamación -y debéis ir de la mano, como nosotros- se veía como esos dos a parte de ir de la mano, iban abrazados cuerpo a cuerpo. Realmente eran una pareja única -Ademas tienes que llevarla al parque, hablar, ir al cine, tomar un helado, hacerla reír. ¿entiendes?

El chico asintió seriamente como si se tratar de una prueba difícil. Luego me cogió de la mano, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Aprendo rápido ¿no?-ahora era humo que salía de mi cabeza.-quieres ir a …donde quieres ir¿? Es que, no llevo mucho dinero encima lo siento.

-P-pues al par-parque supongo- tenia puesta la mirada en el suelo por miedo a que si lo miraba a los ojos me muriese de la vergüenza

-¡Vamos a jugar tenis! - grito levantando la mano y por consecuencia la mía.

Sin ni siquiera despedirnos de sus sempais nos dirijamos al parque de donde acabábamos de venir. No tardamos mucho ya que estaba al lado. Entramos por una enorme puerta de hierro con pequeños dibujos formándose en ella, la cual no me había percatado al principio, seguimos un camino amplio infestado de parejas: unas cuantas besuqueándose en el banco o de pie, otros simplemente paseando, otros haciéndose mimitos...

Si realmente hubiera sido otra persona me hubiera dado cuenta que nosotros también parecíamos una pareja, pero esa idea no estaba precisamente en mi cabeza. Yo me imaginaba allí, tirada en el césped comiendo con Ryoma. Sacudí fuertemente la cabeza, eso nunca sucedería, nunca, nunca...

Seguimos paseando por el parque admirando el paisaje y la belleza de esta, bueno realmente era la única que hacía dicha acción

-Veo que te diviertes, me alegro- asentí algo insegura – Entonces... VAMOS ALLÁ-

Empezó a correr tan rápido que yo no tuve tiempo de nada. Mi cuerpo flotaba en el aire como si fuera una hoja de papel, tan liviana y a la vez tan pesada. Sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta llegamos a las canchas de tenis que por supuesto, a esas horas, estaba repleta de tenistas con físicos envidiables.

Kintaro paró en seco y yo caí al suelo. Sacudí mi ropa después de levantarme y al mirar al frente el pelirrojo había desaparecido completamente. Miré una y otra vez a los alrededores aunque tampoco pude buscar mucho ya que tenía todas las miradas puestas en mi y eso me incomodaba sumamente ¿no tenían que jugar? Pues que lo hicieran y me dejasen en paz

-¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?- un joven alto de tez morena se acercó peligrosamente a mi, tuve miedo. Si ya corría lento con zapatos normales, con tacones ya no llegaba ni a unos cuantos metros.

Bajé la mirada para no ver al chico, después intenté pedir, sin logro algún, auxilio vía telepatía. Porque no existía ese método, sería mucho más barato. Sentí que el joven seguía hablándome pero no le presté atención. Quería irme

-Molestas- dijo un chico de estatura media

Vi como Ryoma le hacía una llave de no se que, y como el otro se iba con el rabo entre las piernas. Suspiré aliviada, estaba libre.

-Ryusaki ¿? - Por su tono de voz y su mirada intuí que estaba sorprendido. Asentí con la cabeza , era lu único que me atrevía a hacer, ya que la vergüenza me mataba . Pero ese sentimiento solo duró segundos. La mirada penetrante del tenista no se despegaba de mi persona. Volví a bajar la mirada con colores rojizos en mi rostro. Pero una idea cruzó mis pensamientos..

-Tú lo sabías- susurré, no quería saber la verdad, no quería ser otro juego -TÚ LO SABÍAS- volví a decir, pero esta vez muchos más alto y con lagrimas en los ojos. Su presencia me recordó la información recibida por la mañana. Porque estaba él allí, porque me hizo recordar. Con Kin-chan estaba bien -Solo soy una apuesta...-

-Te has enterado- dijo él bajando la visera de su tan característica gorra

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque el pelirrojo apareció y saltó como un mono, atrapando su árbol favorito que en este caso era Ryoma, parecían una pareja a decir verdad aunque los dos tenistas no parecieron darse cuenta. Me ignoraron totalmente aunque no es que me importase mucho, yo seguía trastornada por la aceptación del ojidorado. No se daba cuenta del daño que me había hecho.

En el fondo oía a Kintaro chillar el nombre de su amigo, bueno, el nombre no, sino uno muy parecido Kochimae. Apreté bien la mandíbula, tenía ganas de llorar y parecía que los chicos no lo notaban. Aveces, por no decir siempre podían llegar a ser muy insensibles

De repente noté el agarre en mi mano y al levantar la vista pude ver al pelirojo de nuevo a mi lado. Aunque lo que dijo me dejo algo en shock y las ganas de llorar se me quitaron de golpe

-Kochimae ¿sabes qué? estamos en una cita -

Pude ver como Ryoma quedaba algo desconcertado para luego sonreír ladinamente. Después oí como susurraba unas pocas palabras: ya te gustaría.

No pude más que propinarle una bofetada en toda su cara, al chico que tanto quería. Pero es que el corazón se me quebró de una manera tan fuerte que el único remedio que se me ocurrió era esa acción. ¿Solo podía ser su juguete? ¿no era suficiente linda para estar con alguien?

-Te odio- mis dientes crugieron por la fuerza sometida – Y lo pagaras muy caro Echizen Ryoma

Continuara...


End file.
